Heat
by princessg101
Summary: An RJ and Lily romance like no other. Lily is in heat and only wants one person - RJ! See how they deal with everything from crazy hormones to crazy masters and come to terms with a relationship they never expected.
1. Perfume

Heat  
Chapter 1 - Perfume

**A/N: ****ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I ADOPTED THIS STORY!** **Hey guys, sorry for yelling but the last thing I needed was for FFN to be contacting me about plagiarism. So yes, I am now the proud step-parent of Heat which was originally featured on eggrolljunkie99's account but with their consent I have taken over. For those who don't know the story – great! This will make no difference to you but for those of you who do know it I don't plan on changing much of the ten chapters already written. Finally a big thank you to eggrolljunkie for letting continue your work, I hope I make you proud. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

"_Lily..." He moaned into her ear as his fingernails raked down her bare chest and stomach, slowly trailing down to her thighs. She gasped as she felt his fingers explore the areas no one but herself had ever touched. _

"_Lily... I need you... right now." Slowly he lifted off her thin body and positioned himself between her thighs..._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP

The Yellow Ranger jerked up as the alarm clock yanked her from her heavy, panting, sweat filled dreams. Her chest heaved and she cursed the moisture between her thighs as she tried to think of a way to extract herself from her bed, without exposing the wet spot or losing her position for first dibs on the shower.

"Hey Lily... did you go to bed wearing perfume? It smells really nice." Casey asked, sniffing, trying to inhale the remainder of the sweet scent lingering in the air. Lily slowly shook her head. RJ, awake and alert for once in the morning, had also smelt it and was trying to find the pleasing scent that Casey was also searching for. A deep inhale snapped his eyes shut, and sure enough, a deliriously delicious scent drifted from Lily.

Theo, somewhat awake sniffed to see what everyone was sniffing the air about. "Mm... yeah I smell it now... wow... it smells fantastic."

Lily breathed in deeply, trying to smell it too. "I don't smell anything." The Cheetah said in between sniffs.

Later that day, Lily was in the back of the kitchen kneading dough with Fran when RJ passed by to grab a pizza out of the oven, passing close enough to the two girls to put his hand on Lily's back to keep from bumping into her, smelling her on the way by. Lily stayed quiet, unable to concentrate while he was around. Blushing when he paused for a second or two to deeply inhale her new scent. Fran watched the scene with interest as Lily turned bright red when RJ trailed his fingers across the small of her back as he left, the pie suspended in the air on one hand.

"Ooh... work-place romance between the handsome boss and the beautiful employee." Fran teased. The yellow clad girl reddened even more.

"No! No. Not-not that at all. It's that... they keep saying I'm wearing this perfume... but I can't smell anything." She mumbled. Fran frowned and leaned over to sniff the air above her shoulder.

"You smell like pizza sauce to me. Maybe that's a turn-on to them." Fran shrugged. Lily laughed at the irony.

"It probably _is_ a turn on to RJ, that man eats non-stop. But I don't think Casey and Theo feel that way about tomatoes."

"Well I know Casey doesn't." Fran said after RJ made his way through another weird pizza-grab/Lily-sniff session.

"Fran!" Lily cried, laughing.

"What? I'm desperate." Lily laughed harder, thinking about how her red-baring friend had kept her up a few weeks ago, to talk about how sparkly Fran's glasses made her eyes look.

"Just be yourself, he'll like you better as you." Lily said cryptically.

"Hey, Lily, we need that dough kneaded and pronto." Casey said as he looked in the back, smiling softly at Fran. Fran sighed, and the two got back to working the white blobs.

While cleaning the front with Fran, Lily had made a discovery that sent her fuming.

"That bastard... he lied. The front doors of the Pizza ovens are _not_ broken!"

Casey watched in amusement as both Theo and RJ clamored for a spot near the frazzled yellow ranger, who had been enduring their "attention" all day. Her hair was a mess from their constant sniffing, and her face looked it had been dyed red from all the blushing the two caused her as suddenly one of them would "sniff-attack" her whenever they felt the need to smell her again. Even in front of customers. Casey didn't understand what was happening. Sure, she smelled great, but not enough that they had to act like one of those people out of a Fabreze commercial. He really didn't understand it, especially when Theo and RJ started growling at each other. Casey deciding that this was way too much weirdness for him, opted to go downstairs to the now closed pizza parlor to meditate and leave Lily to the mercy of her out of character Master and Best Friend.

"RJ, I think I need to see an old master of mine back at the academy." Lily said as he shifted; causing her thigh to rub against his.

"Why, something wrong?" he asked, his voice sounded like there was nothing wrong with him that he could see. Lily paused, her mouth open in disbelief at his nonchalance.

"You _sniffed me_ today. Several times. You _both_ did. And you just growled at each other. Don't you think something's wrong?" RJ thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, you need a separate room from Theo and Casey." He said finally and Lily cheered. "But since we only have limited space, you're going to have to bunk with me." Lily "meeped" and turned a vibrant red.

"No, how about this, Lily and I can bunk together, and you can stay with Casey. Since we're best friends and all." Theo interjected. Lily shook her head.

"How about you all stay where you are, and I get the room by myself?" She said innocently.

RJ paused for a moment. To no one's shock he said, "Nope, I don't like that idea." RJ bent over to nuzzle Lily, and she stood up to avoid his "affectionate" gesture.

"Wow! Look at the time! Well I'm going to head to bed. Night guys! Try to keep it down!" She cried overly cheerfully, and left to get into her "bed".

In the middle of the night, as the rest of the Jungle Fury members slept, Lily tossed about. Though she didn't sweat, the heat was unbearable. Kicking off her sheets, she got up and stalked silently over to the thermostat. This would be the seventh time she would get up to adjust the AC down to a lower number. In their beds the men of the loft shivered and drew their blankets closer around themselves as Lily was relieved from the heat for the time being.

Twenty minutes later, she growled and kicked her sheet off again and laid there for a moment or two till once again the heat got to her and she repeated the process.

RJ was not having a pleasant dream, for while it started as him and Lily on the beach, splashing around in the water and Lily become more and more promiscuous in her magically shrinking bikini, it turned to himself and Lily in a frozen tundra, trying to flee Dai Shi, who was attacking with a tuna... no wait... maybe it was an albacore...

With a start RJ woke, shivering, his breath practically visible despite the usually warm summer weather outside.

"Who the fuck turned down the AC so far?" He grumbled getting out of his warm bedding to turn the thermostat back up to a human temperature. He stayed by the stat till his toes stopped feeling so icy, and went back to his bed, a happy little wolf.

Only to never have made it.

Mid way to his bed, a solid mass tackled him. Landing hard on his back onto his yoga mat, RJ looked up into a pair of burning yellow eyes.

"Why did you turn the thermostat back up?" Lily growled. And for as much as he was ready to loose the content his bladder, he also felt a tremor of excitement at being dominated by the girl he had just had a not so innocent dream about, even if it ended up becoming a dream about Dai Shi and North Atlantic Fish of uncertain species.

"Uhm, Lily, you might not want to sit there..." He said distractedly as he felt her sit on his lower stomach. Right over his bladder, which reminded him that relief was needed lest he risk a painful and embarrassing infection to mumble to the doctor about. Quickly she lost her glowing eyes and got up.

"I am sooo sorry RJ, I... I don't know what came over me." RJ brushed pass her, nothing said about anything, heading to the bathroom. As he passed Lily caught a whiff of something intoxicating.


	2. Heat

Heat  
Chapter 2 - Heat

Lily felt irritated. Though the summer wasn't that terribly hot, Lily felt like she was in the Sahara desert. Her hair had been pinned off her neck and she had rolled up the sleeves on her tee-shirt, and had opted to wear her shortest, work appropriate, skirt in her wardrobe. And once her shift was over she was going to change into her baby-tank and sit in front of an industrial fan.

Casey shook his head as he watched Lily slip ice cubes into her shirt during her break. Theo had been watching his dear friend but had quickly excused himself to the bathroom upstairs after the third ice cube. Casey left; his "melting" friend was being no fun to hang around. He only paused on the way out to the local convenience store to inform RJ that Lily was going through the restaurant's supply of ice.

RJ grimaced, he didn't want to deal with Lily, he wasn't sure if he could contain himself. At some point last night, after he had relieved himself of his over filling bladder, he had paid a visit to his favorite Master, after said Master got over being called out of bed so late at night, about what was going on because Lily was right, he couldn't leave her alone yesterday.

What Swoop had, laughingly, informed him made him terrified.

Lily had started her Heat Cycle, which meant that for the next month she would have the ability to reduce him into a sex-crazed adolescent.

Normally, Swoop said, the heat cycle would only last for a week or two at the very most. But to compensate for the lack of menses, the female Pai Zhuq warrior would lose after starting her heat cycle, it lasts longer, up to and possibly exceeding a month.

_On the bright side. No more tampon boxes lingering around,_ he thought. As he slid into the kitchen to see Lily leaning against the cold metal of the fridge, her shirt rolled and tucked up to be a midriff, with a dwindling bucket of ice by her, chunks of ice melting, dripping from her shirt on her toned stomach, and wetting her shirt to stick to her chest. RJ swallowed _hard_ and envisioned Master Phant in a thong to keep things down. Though it meant his lunch wanted to come up instead.

Breathing through his mouth, RJ cleared his throat and began his thought-out speech

"You're in heat." He blurted out. _Oh well done RJ,_ a voice that sounded way too much like his dad chastised him.

Lily looked at him, scowling. "I know. I'm burning alive here."

"No that's not it... well it's part of it..." RJ heaved a deep sigh. "You're going though you Heat Cycle, it where your body is making up for your lack of ... um... _feminine problems_, by having go through a time stretch of about a month every year where you subconsciously release pheromones into the air that we, the males pick up on, and well..." He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Basically, you're making life for us guys' hard right now, and yes that's a bad pun, I know... But also keep in mind, while we're after one thing right now, you always have the ability to say no, because we won't be driven to do thing's that aren't in us to do. Like force you or anything." He drew off, realizing she was staring at him with a predatory look in her yellowing eyes. She slid forward to end up crouching on her hands and feet, smelling the air around her. RJ gulped, accidentally inhaling a lungful of air through his nose, sending his brain reeling at the scent. His wolf whined to be let out in him like her cheetah was and he almost consented, till he remembered the situation.

_NO! She's my student!_ He shouted to his wolf, which had started clawing at his mind, begging to take over and let him claim the woman in yellow.

_She's a consenting adult! _The wolf snarled back.

_She's not in her right mind; it's the Heat taking over! _RJ argued, pushing the beast back.

"Lily!" He barked, breaking her from her trance. She shook her head, and peered up at him in teary confusion and fear.

"RJ, I'm scared, I don't know what's going on... I can't control myself." Tears slid down her cheeks and his inner Wolf growled at him for making her cry.

_Shut up! I did no such thing, it's just her first time going through something like this, it's no wonder she's scared. Hell I'M scared. _RJ turned his attention to his upset cub, "Don't worry Lily, I arranged for you to go back to the Academy to inquire about this from a former Master of yours." RJ said gently. A teary sniff told him of her thanks, and she picked herself up off the floor and walked up back to change for a trip to the Pai Zhuq Academy for the rest of the day.

Lily sat on the familiar stone bench awaiting Master Puck, her own favored academy Master. Puck was the possessor of the Coyote Spirit and Lily's only Female teacher.

"Lily, what is it my precious cub?" As usual Puck appeared out of seemingly nowhere and dropped down to her knees to peer up at Lily.

"I have started my Heat Cycle, and everything's going wrong because of it."

"Tell me what happened." Puck asked, her powdery silver eyes taking in every detail the woman could.

"It, it started with a ... a wet-dream." Lily said very softly ashamed to be talking about this to her teacher.

"Mm-hmm, they usually do, and then..." She drew off for Lily to continue.

"Casey said I smelled different, he asked if I was wearing perfume or something... but I couldn't smell anything." Puck nodded encouragingly.

"I understand I went through the same thing when I was young." She assured the young girl.

"But... I couldn't control myself, I... I attacked RJ." Puck frowned for a moment.

"That's... understandable... you're incredibly hormonal at this time."

"But... I think my wet dream was about him." Lily whispered, knowing her Master could hear that.

"Your Spirit has chosen for you then." Lily squeaked and buried her face in her hands.

"No! No! It... I can't! He's my Master! It's forbidden!" She cried.

"Lily, look at me... Look at me my precious one." Puck gently lifted Lily's teary face to look at her own. "Master, is a human invention. Your Spirit Beast does not know of such titles, all it knows is you are attracted to him, and that he would love and cherish and protect you and your cubs." Lily blushed at the thought of having kids with RJ.

"But... the Pai Zhuq Elders... they would not approve..." The young Yellow Ranger whispered. Puck let loose a small chuckle.

"They very rarely ever do. They did not when RJ's parent's mated, they did not when I mated, and I doubt they will a hundred years later when all of our descendants mate." Lily paused looking down at her crouched mentor in wonder.

"You never told me you were mated..."

"Yes, years ago, when I had my first Heat. Though it's not necessary to become mated on your first cycle, it helps for the next one." Puck drew off, a look of bliss on her face as she remembered.

"Tell me about how you realized you were in heat, and how you got your mate!" Lily demanded as she curled her legs under her in a lotus position, her hands folded on her lap, the tears she had shed earlier gone. Puck laughed at her student's abruptness, but decided to indulge her. After all, the poor girl, from what Puck's mate said, had two suitors after her.

"Ah... well... let's see. I was twenty-two and I had just woken up after the most sinful dream of the man I was severely crushing on. Being as that I was a teacher at that time, I had a room to myself, and I was the only female teacher at the time. So I had no one to tell me that I had started my heat cycle, since most men are uncomfortable to talk about it, or the females were too young to have experienced it yet. Anyways, it was a beautiful winter day, and the ground was covered in snow. I had early morning patrol duty, and I caught him there." She pointed to the center of the training courtyard they were occupying. "His shirt was off, despite the cold. And he was training hard, his muscles slick with perspiration from his efforts. And the heat I had been suffering all morning had intensified at the sight. Now see, when your body heat intensifies, it's your body trying to get a prospective mate to notice you. It's the excess release of pheromones you're sending out to your prospective mate, you do this in two situations. The first situation is in close, proximity. The second is if another male is near you, your body tries to bring your chosen mate close to fend off the intruding male." Lily giggled at the mental image of RJ being over possessive. Puck quirked her lips in amusement at the memory of her own mate nearly killing a younger student from trying to see up her skirt later that week. "Ahem, anyways as I was saying..."

"Yes. Let's get back to the story."

"So my heat flared, and he paused mid kata, sniffing the air. He dropped everything at that moment, heading over to me. He got close and sniffed the air around me.

'Master Puck?' He asked, confused.

'Yes, cub it is I.' I replied, lucky to have made my voice level out enough to get it out with the way my heart was beating." Lily squealed and bounced in her seat.

"You and a CUB?! How on earth did you manage to get away with that one?" Puck smiled mischievously.

"He actually was ten years older then I. And I had only been declared a master not that previous spring. Besides, he asked the council to hold back on declaring him a master a few years prior until he perfected his technique."

"Oh, so there were extenuating circumstances... but still... how illicit. Anyways continue please."

"Right, well. Where was I? Oh yes...

'Master Puck... did you wear perfume this morning? It smells heavenly.' I blushed and told him that I hadn't. But he took a step forward and literally smelled the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

'Did you use a different scented soap or shampoo then usual?' He asked. I said no again. He had backed me up against a wall and had both hands on both sides of my head, keeping me from escaping. He ran his lips and nose up my now exposed shoulder and neck into my hair, inhaling as he went.

'Whatever it is... it's intoxicating.' He said in a deep tone. And I'm sure he would have done more then smell my skin had another Master not come up on us in that instance. Though we both sensed him before he caught us doing anything illicit." Puck finished, a roguish smile playing on her lips. Lily exhaled her bated breath and squealed again.

"What happened next?!" Lily cried.

"Ah... that is a story, for another day." Puck said as she felt the chi of her most beloved.

"Aw, please?" Lily begged, taking the hint to get up as her Master had straightened from her crouch. Puck took Lily's hands in her own and squeezed them gently.

"Next time, But for now, I must send you back to your new master, lest Ocean Bluff fall into danger and be one ranger short." Lily nodded, and turned to walk out the Courtyard.

"Ah Lily! Tomorrow I'm available at the same time, perhaps we should make a schedule of it?" Puck called out, the girl turned and nodded her consent again.

Once the girl was out of site. Puck felt her lover's hands on her hips, curling his fingers towards her stomach. She smiled and leaned against his frame, feeling each breath echo through him into her.

"You didn't tell her it was a mutual process." Her lover accused.

"No one ever does." She shot back.

"But... I had thought that you had vowed that should any girl came to you; you would tell them the complete truth. That you thought the tradition of letting them figure it out on their own was stupid and potentially dangerous." His confusion made her chuckled. She turned in his grasp and nuzzled him like he had to her years ago in that very courtyard.

"Her chosen is RJ; he will not do anything to her that will cause grief. Besides I figure we could at least have some fun at his expense, plus it would mean we have an excuse to visit. Often." She hummed against his throat, as her fingers wound under his shirt and danced along his pale skin. He shivered against her ministrations.

"Love, I have a class in five minutes." He growled against her collarbone.

"If you do not find a substitute and be in our chambers within those five minutes, I will hunt you down. And _YOU_ can explain to the Elders and parents as to why we had sex in broad daylight."

At some point between leaving her master, and rejoining the Pizza Parlor work staff, Lily had come to realize, there were gaps in the knowledge.

For instance: She still didn't know why RJ smelled so damned good all of a sudden. Or why Theo's presence was causing her annoyance, when normally she would be happy to have him near, joking around with her like they used to back in the academy. Or why she was now starving...

Casey watched in horror as a Super Deluxe Extra Large Meat Lover's Dream disappeared slice by slice into his female friend's stomach. Previously, there had been only one person on record to finish one all by themselves. And he was watching her with something a kindred to hunger.

Jeeze, if RJ wanted a pizza that bad, why didn't he just go grab one himself. Casey wondered. When he told this to Fran she chuckled and made an offhand remark about it not being the pizza that he wanted. Casey got the feeling that he was dangerously close to living out that girly "Harlequin" crap that girls always sighed and cooed over. So he let it drop by asking Fran if she wanted to go to the mall and do something far away from the carnal display of digestive tract murder. Fran bit her lip and looked like the interactions between the Wolf and the Cheetah was her favorite soap-opera. But consented when Lily began a messy display of licking the sauce off her fingers, running them over her mouth to catch any food-substance that had escaped her mouth the first time. RJ gave off a whining, whimpering, sound. Like a dog seeing something it really wanted.

RJ kept his moans at bay when he watched her finish off the largest pizza the shop had to offer, then chase it down in an entire two leader of orange soda and a small meat lover's before giving off a satisfying sigh of content. He had always been a big eater, and any woman that could out eat him and still retain her figure was a godsend. He nearly lost it when she began licking her fingers after the second pizza, and had to rely on his deepest resources of strength not to jump her. She gave off a sleepy little yawn and murmured about wanting to be carried up the stairs to take a nap. Without a thought, she was curled up in his arms, dozing, as he traipsed the stairs to deposit her into his large hammock. He gave off a caught yawn himself, and slid in next to Lily without a thought spared.


	3. Hunger

Heat  
Chapter 3 – Hunger

Lily woke up right in time for Casey to bound up the stairs shouting the dinner rush was about to start. For a brief moment her surroundings and situation escaped her, till memory came crashing back.

"Is... there something going on between you two?" Casey asked as the sight of Lily, in RJ's hammock, with him _in_ it, wrapped in his arms and blankets stopped him in his tracks.

"No! No. Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing going on between us!" She cried as she trashed about, trying to get out. RJ, had chosen that moment to wake up as Lily's fist was about to accidentally hit him in a place that he would sorely regret. With his help the entangled Cheetah was released from her confines and went tumbling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" RJ asked, getting out of his hammock with a grace and speed, lawn-nap-takers around the world could only be envious of.

"Yeah! I'm Fine! I'm fine!" She said scrambling back from him a bit. She bounced up with a force of fake cheeriness and scrambled down the stairs to help with the rush. RJ lingered behind, his pleasant Zen face dropping like a stone once his Students were out of sight.

"You fucking moron." He hissed to himself. "She's in heat and you're slobbering over her like a ... a...A DOG!" He crashed his fist into the brick wall, hissing at the pain as blood welled up from his split knuckles. "It's no wonder she practically ran from you." He murmured before leaving to the bathroom to wash the blood off and bandage and stitch his hand up.

The words she had spoken when he had pretended to sleep chasing themselves around in his head as he liberally poured rubbing alcohol over his busted hand before digging out a needle and black thread. He poured more of the contents of the bottle in his hand over the thread and needle before running the sharp piece of metal through his stinging flesh.

"I'm too good at this." RJ murmured. His mind briefly off his stinging rejection.

The last thing Swoop wanted to do at that moment was leave his comfortable bed, especially after that vigorous activity with his wife. But Puck had insisted he visit RJ, she claimed her instincts told her something had already happened and a distraction was welcomed. So while he felt boneless and entirely happy to just lay there next to her for the next few hours, he found himself flying towards the Jungle Karma Pizzeria, ready, more so than probably necessary, to use his fan on RJ if need be. When he landed in the window the stench of rubbing alcohol and sweat hit him like a brick wall and he wondered just what happened.

RJ's chi was wild and unfocused, a proverbial hurricane indoors, and the picture began to piece itself together. The Bat hopped down to stand next to his furious student.

"What did you do RJ?" RJ, a force of nature unleashed, sent a sweeping kick at his Master, initiating a spar without words.

"What makes you think it was me?" He growled out and Swoop understood. Lily said something, possibly misconstrued, and RJ's wolf was working out his frustration.

"She's young RJ, and female. They all say things they don't mean, even my wife does it to this day. And as much as I love Puck, I can't really say she's a young cub anymore." RJ smirked, knowing that if Puck had ever heard that, Swoop would be in the proverbial dog house for months.

"She ran from me, hardly two feet, but enough to send the message." The wolf confessed, his aggravation abated enough to dislodge that particular bit of festering news. Swoop dodged a nasty blow and thought for a moment.

"Puck ran from me for a while too. She is young, my student, she will come in time when she understands what's going on a bit better." RJ winced as Swoop caught his bandaged hand and quickly yanked it back in pain.

"Your situation was different than mine. Not just that was Puck younger then you, but at any time you could have become a master as well. You never looked like the Big Bad Wolf seducing his innocent little student." Swoop let loose a laugh.

"No, I was the Nasty Old Bat who seduced a charming younger master into sleeping with him. I may have had more ground to stand on with the Elders, but I had none with the students and staff."

"Bet you got into a lot of fights." RJ said, sitting down in his chair completely unwound. Swoop leaned against a pillar chuckling.

"Tons, people just would not accept that I was her chosen Mate. And for a year and a half, I was challenged daily. Great practice to be honest. But this one guy, who claimed to love her more than I ever could, almost killed me when his attack went rogue. I took the brunt of the attack and it left me out of the rest of the fight. Apparently, so I'm told, she stepped in, claiming that her mate had been injured unfairly, and that she now had the right to assume his, my, half of the fight. She pounded the little shit into a thick paste and then told everybody, in a clear resounding voice that left no nonsense, that it was ridiculous, and that she had chosen me long before she had gone into heat, and if they didn't like it, they had better not request for her class."

"And things went smoothly form then on?" RJ asked as he pulled an ice cold beer out of his "Forbidden Cooler" and tossed it to Swoop. He cracked the can open and snorted.

"No. I had to endure teasing about my woman finishing my battles for me. About how's she's a guard-dog, etcetera. It eventually got tiring as I never responded, so it was dropped, especially after two homosexual masters found love in each other. Apparently we were merely the latest scandal at that point in time, nothing more." RJ chuckled.

"Well at least it ended." He said drinking from his own can of beer.

The two lounged about as they drank their beers and talked about various things. It was peaceful, until Casey came running in, drenched in pizza sauce, claiming that Theo was about ready to kill some guy for hitting on Lily, who was screaming and hitting the guy with a pizza pan for pinching her butt. RJ went pale and rushed down the stairs, leaving Swoop and Casey alone.

"Hey! Is that beer?" Casey asked going for the abandoned can.

"Don't even think about it Cub."

Swoop had left by the time RJ had resolved the whole affair. Casey was in the shower, and Theo and Lily were being held by the ears as RJ dragged them upstairs.

"Now I know it's not entirely your fault... but I would expect more from both of you. Even if circumstances are not in your favor to keep a level head, you should always take a step back from the situation and take a deep breath. And if you feel you are unable to responsibly handle the situation, then you call someone else over or send for me, got it?" He ground out. A loud growl interrupted the furthering of the rant, as Lily held her stomach and blushed.

"Sorry, I guess my snack wasn't enough to tide me over." Theo gave an exasperated exclamation

"Wasn't enough?! You ate three pizzas and four plates of pasta, _people were staring_." He yelped. RJ sighed.

"Theo, back down stairs." The older man said, rubbing his head.

"Uh-huh, no way, so you can sleep with her again? Oh yeah I saw that! No way in hell! I'm not letting you take advantage of my friend like that again!" The smaller man protested.

"THEO." RJ barked, letting his beast into his voice. The smaller man flinched and ran down the stairs a blue blur.

"Lily, we need to share info, what did Master Puck tell you." RJ said softly after a moment. Unbeknownst to either of them Casey had made it out of the bathroom, free of the staining sauce and paused behind a pillar, listening in.

"She said, that everything is normal, and that my Spirit Beast has chosen." Casey listened in further, confused.

RJ wanted so desperately to ask who, but the fear it wasn't him, the fear it _was_ him, kept his mouth shut. He hated to admit how close his little She-Cheetah had become to him since she had first shown up at his parlor, wise-eyed and inquiring about her new master.

Swoop had always said that female cubs were special because you always felt an affinity to them.

RJ had always sworn to never have female Cubs. And now he was regretting not sticking to that oath. His wolf whined to hold her, but he stayed back.

"Swoop came earlier today." He swallowed. "Enlightened me on a few things too." Nothing the Wolf Warrior couldn't have figured out on his own...given enough time. Casey wondered just what was going on here that he wasn't getting. His tiger senses picking up a conversation beneath the words spoken.

"Master Puck told me about her first Heat." Lily squeaked, trying to change the subject, but her mind was only occupied with the situation. RJ laughed, effectively breaking the tension.

"Really? Oh I would have loved to see old Swoop back in his youth, trying to figure out heads or tails of her in heat." Lily let loose her own bark of laughter.

"Master Swoop's Master Puck's mate?" She cried incredulous.

"Ah, don't let his blank hard-ass image fool you, he's a real sweetheart. Buys his wife flowers and the whole ordeal almost daily." RJ said, grinning as he sat down in his chair. Lily giggled, calm and relaxed now that the tension had gone, she wandered over to the fridge and dug out two root-beers for her and RJ. Casey ducked out of sight until Lily had made her way back to RJ.

The two had mentioned something about heat, heat and mates. Casey wondered what that meant as he quickly and quietly snuck back down to help with the after dinner rush clean-up. His mind was whirling.

Lily's stomach growled, to let both of them know that it wanted sustenance. Now. RJ laughed until his own stomach gurgled in answer to Lily's.

"Eheheh... time for food." RJ got up and extended a hand for Lily to use to get up. She took the proffered hand, and felt a sweep of a wet warm feeling slide down her arm and settle in her chest, leaving her slightly panting. She wobbled for a moment to stand on her own but regained her balance.

The two went it downstairs to the empty and closed down pizza parlor. Lily felt guilty to see the spotlessly clean shop. RJ picked up a note on the counter and read it out loud.

_RJ and Lily,_

_Me, Casey, and Theo are going out to the new Chinese place downtown. _

_Theo and Casey are spending the night at my place. My parents are really excited to meet Casey._

_Have fun._

_Fran, Casey and (a reluctant) Theo._

The "have fun" mocked RJ and he crumpled the note and tossed it into a trash bin close by.

"Well... it's just us..." Lily said nervously.

"Yeah... Hey.. erm uh... Chinese sounds good, no?"

Lily nodded. "We can make an evening of it, just us, no guys hanging around, we can blast our music up, and just have fun." RJ bobbed his head trying to be cheerier but it just looked awkward.

A tangible air had surrounded them, knowing that there would be no Casey and Theo to come in between them. It was an indefinable fog that left the head swimming for double meanings and a dry taste in the mouth. RJ had begun to shake from his predicament.

It was odd that he was so shaken up by the sweet currant in the air, generated by his own dear little Lily. He poured himself a super large cup of root bear, liberally, secretly, spiked. Not enough to get him drunk off his ass, but enough to dull his awareness to that young, pliable, warrior–woman, who he would be spending the evening in close seclusion with…and couldn't have her. It him terrified, his Wolf seemed determined to have her as his mate. But what if she chose another? It would kill him. Literally. A wolf cannot re-mate once he's chosen. And the loneliness would drive him insane.

Did he love her? No. At least he was sure he didn't.

Did she love him? Not likely.

But his Wolf had determined that she was his mate. And he was sure, even if he didn't love her, that he would willingly let himself die so that she could choose the one for her.

"RJ, the bathroom's free." Lily had decided to shower before dinner, convinced that with the heat she had felt today, that she had sweated. RJ turned to face her and nearly dropped his drink on the floor. Lily had opted to wear a bright yellow shirt that reminded him of tube top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of deep purple shorts, that were closer in kindred to underwear than were appropriate to wear around one's lusting Master. She wore no socks, no shoes, and her hair pulled back in a jaunty side-tail.

"Sorry about the lack of clothing, but this heat's killing me. I know I'm not actually hot," RJ begged to differ, "but I feel like I'm a pizza in the oven."

_God, Buddha, Whomever's listening, it's soo damned hard... _RJ said as he couldn't help but stare at her delicious looking exposed skin. His nose was clogged with her scent, telling his body that she was ready and willing. He took a deep swallow of his drink, feeling the burn clean her scent out of his system for the time being.

"Dinner's ready milady.' He said knavishly, gesturing to the coffee table where the food had been laid out. More then enough food to fill them both up and still have leftovers. Though it would also mean he would be in the red for another year at least. Lily giggled and sat down at her preferred couch cushion and he laid on the floor.

"Wow, think we can eat all this?" She asked taking in the delicious looking food as she went. RJ was releasing a much more delicious scent, but she was pointedly ignoring that. The said delicious man chuckled.

"I planned on having leftovers, but you haven't eaten in a while so perhaps we might not." Lily blushed, horrified at her new sudden appetite's notice. RJ noticed her expression and backtracked. "It's good that you eat a lot. I like it." He immediately wished he could swallow his words.

"Really... you like big eaters?" Lily giggled again, thinking back to yesterday, when she had jokingly said that RJ probably found food a turn on. Unable to help herself, the Cheetah's giggles devolved into full out laughter. RJ's face fell as she started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, thinking she was laughing at him.

"Ye-yesterday, me and Fran were talking about pizza sauce, and it came up that you probably found it a turn-on if a girl smelled like a pizza."

_How..._ He shook his head, grinning as he found his comeback. "So you talk about me like that often?" His eyes were light, teasing, with a hint of danger hidden behind them. Lily sobered immediately as his scent made her swallow the accumulated saliva in her mouth.

"What... it-it was not like that!" She squeaked, her face burning. RJ inhaled and quickly gulped down another mouthful of his large glass of Root Beer/Vanilla Schnapps mixture.

_If she doesn't calm down I'm going to take her right here on the fucking table!_ RJ moaned in his head.

Deciding to get the food started before it congealed, Lily took the initiative and started filling her plate. He couldn't help the groan as Lily leaned forward to get a helping of the Kung Pao Shrimp, giving the straining master a view down her scandalous shirt. If she heard the sound, she didn't comment as she broke the chopsticks and began to dig in. RJ helped himself to a plate full of food and dinner passed in a quiet affair.


	4. Dance

Heat  
Chapter 4 - Dance

At some point, to break up the silence, RJ had turned on his music player, by remote, and feeling generous, put on Lily's play list. That may have been not have been a very smart idea because once Lily hears music, she wants to dance. And she had a _lot_ of grind-songs. Since it was stupid to grind by oneself, she resorted to begging him to be her partner.

"I would never be able to do this with either Casey or Theo." She whispered to his ear, as she turned a rosy hue and about faced, getting into the groove of the song.

_Oh shit..._ He swore mentally as her bottom fit itself into the groove between his hip-bones and _Oh God..._ she swayed in just the right way to celebrate the reason they called this type of dance _Grinding_. His hands found her waist and slid on the smooth skin as he literally breathed down her neck. His wolf approved. When the song ended, another grind song started up, and he paused the player.

"Lily, we shouldn't do this." His voice ragged and harsh as he panted. Grinding, despite how easy it looks to do, is actually really taxing.

"Why? Friends can grind, it's only a dance." She said innocently.

"_Damn her naivety,"_ he grumbled. "Lily, you're in heat... and it's just not a good idea right now okay..." He didn't want to tell her how badly it was affecting him, and RJ knew by the end of tonight he was going to partake in a _cold_ shower. She looked down trodden for a moment, and RJ felt like doing whatever he had to, to erase that look from her arsenal of expressions. Even if it meant a case of the dreaded BB.

"How about some other form of dance?" she asked, perking herself back up. RJ was hesitant. She darted forward and grabbed his remote; she flipped through the songs till she found a suitable one. It was a little more rock than he figured she liked, but it was a catchy song none the less. RJ chose to stand this one out, unsure how to dance to the punk-ish song, appreciating Lily's writhing body as she twisted and bounced to the song's beat. At the crescendo the wily Cheetah did a move that RJ hoped to never see again outside the bedroom again, preferably in his. He scowled and grabbed his large drink off of the table nearby and took another swig.

When the song ended a panting Lily strode over to RJ.

"Why didn't you dance?"

"Ah, I don't really know much about rock songs." Lily smiled, a thought popping into her head.

"BS but, I'll accept that on one condition. You dance with me, one dance, style of my choosing, song of my choice." RJ felt like he was bargaining with the devil, but agreed. Lily flipped the songs again till a completely different song started up again. A slow song.

When the lyrics came on, she pressed herself to him and let him lead her slowly in a swinging circle.

Her scent drugged him so deeply that no amount of alcohol could burn him free of it. He slid his arms around her, pressing her closer as her hips locked with his, swaying to the slow soft beat. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, letting his own scent lull her. Her arms moved from their previous position to wind around his neck, allowing her to burry her nose closer to the wonderful scent that drifted from him.

The song was the last on the list, and long after it had come to its soft conclusion, the pair continued to sway on the spot, enjoying the moment. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed twelve times and like a spell, they broke apart. The song had ended over half an hour ago.

"I-I should go to bed, I'm supposed to meet Master Puck tomorrow." Lily said, scampering off to her hammock. RJ just muttered a soft 'yeah' to himself, and left to the bathroom.

A _**cold**_ shower was in order.

Lily took the opportunity to write in her Diary since RJ was currently in the shower.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out that I entered my "Heat Cycle" apparently it's very natural. Master Puck had assured me personally that if there was anything I needed to ask her about, she would answer to the best of her abilities. Only in not so many words. _

_Anyways, tonight was a rare treat, just me and RJ. Both Casey and Theo went out with Fran and would be spending the night at her house. I really hope things work out between Fran and Casey. Anyway, as I was saying, it was just me and RJ, he ordered this huge spread of Chinese food, and we danced, it was soo much fun, though I knew it was wicked of me to dance with him when he told me that I basically turned him into a horny teenager. I couldn't help it, it felt so good to have his attention on me, to have his hands on me... Oh God, I couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it felt to have him with me on the dance floor._

_... I wonder if I'm crushing on him, or of it's an effect of being in Heat. Master Puck told me that it seems like he's my chosen. I wonder what all that entails... I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow. Er... today actually, we got a little carried away . _

_On a less relevant note... Remember when I told you about Master Swoop? Apparently he's Master Puck's Mate/Husband...thing... and to think she never told me she had a guy! But she did tell me all about how she first went into heat... Poor Master Swoop, he never stood a chance!_

_You know what? I think I'm handling this situation very well compared to earlier._

_Or maybe it's just because I'm coming off my dancing high, and by tomorrow I'll be back to angsting over it. _

_To be honest Diary, I don't want to worry about it; I know RJ is a great guy, and I just wish I could love him and say "damn the consequences" like Puck and Swoop did._

_Anyways, night._

Lily closed the book, sliding the pen back into the spine and tucked it backing its hiding nook.


	5. Prospect

Heat  
Chapter 5 – Prospect

_Theo and Casey were out again, this time during the day. They had to shut down Jungle Karma Pizza because of the emergency the two had to remedy._

"_Lily... oh god... Lily" RJ moaned in her ear as he did things to her that would have made an old woman blush. Stars swam in her vision as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, and a whimper of pleasure slid from her lips. RJ's hips rolled, pushing her further into the wood beam._

"_RJ!" she cried._

Again the alarm pulled her from her dreams.

Lily shot awake, her mind whirling at the dissipated dream.

"Hey, interesting dream?" RJ asked. Lily could see, though he tried to suppress it, he was shaking. Unable to speak at the moment, Lily lidded her eyes and looked away nodding.

"It's okay; fear's a very powerful emotion."

Lily shook her head. "Wasn't fear," she mumbled, unable to look at him, her cheeks turning red. The only sign the RJ heard was the increased shaking, he was spilling his coffee on the floor he had the jitters so bad.

"Heh... I think I should switch to decaf." He said weakly. Lily, perfectly willing to let that be the scapegoat, nodded again. RJ took a deep gulp of his disappearing beverage.

Lily, instead of sitting on the stone bench, had found her Master sitting under a tree gently fingering a white daisy patch to her side.

"Master Puck?"

"Hello Lily, your early." She never took her eyes off the small white flower.

"Mm, I left early, right after the Morning Rush. So anyways, finish your story!" Lily insisted as she took a seat on the ground on the opposite side of the daisy patch, facing the trunk of tree they were sitting under.

"Ah, of course, where was I when I left off?"

"Swoop had trapped you against the wall and was about to have his wicked way with you, when another Master had come by, interrupting your session." Lily gushed.

"Wicked way? Honey, those trashy romance novels very rarely depict reality. And anyways, I see RJ informed you of who my lover is. But yes... Master Mao walked into the courtyard, unaware of what he had interrupted.

'Master Puck? Why are you red faced and in such a state of undress?' He asked and I stuttered for an explanation when Swoop, in a bored tone, interrupted me.

'She had wandered to close to my training and I accidentally grabbed her collar thinking she was an enemy. Fortunately I came to my senses and did not harm her.' Whether Mao believed him was never to be known, because he too smelled my heat, and maybe he already assumed the real truth. Or maybe he believed that the scent of my heat had indeed thrown Swoop off into thinking I was an enemy. As I said I will never know. After Mao left, Swoop bid me a good day and retreated, rather hastily at that. I figured I probably embarrassed him beyond belief and that I wouldn't see him around for a while. How wrong I was. Not even later that day when I was teaching my Hand-to-hand combat class, he was there, to test his style against mine, he claimed. Thankfully my first classes of the day are usually children's classes, so no one knew why I smelled different, or why the older student was blocking me moves in such an impractical way."

Lily blinked, "Impractical way?"

"Yes there are two main ways to block an attack. The practical way, is done in such a way that it allows the blocker to still attack. The Impractical way leaves neither, or worse, your opponent, open to attack. Swoop had me pressed against him, in an impractical block, hopelessly tangled with him. And I could see the sparing match quickly degrading into a wrestling match. And it pissed me off. I was the Taijutsu Master, the Master of hand-to-hand combat, and he dared to disrespect my class by turning it into a _wrestling match?!_ I was so incensed, that I might have turned it into a rather...inappropriate spar, and I realized this as I was straddling him in a very R-rated place, his hands pinned above his head, wanting to wipe that damned smirk off his face. Still too pissed off to be embarrassed, I barked out an order to the students of the class that it was dismissed since I had to teach this, and I used the term whelp, very insulting, mostly because he was older then me, a lesson. And that if another master asked why they weren't in class that they could say, I had to teach another student a lesson, and they didn't want to be present because it was going to be messy... Later on I realized how wrong that sounded, especially since by then it would have been well noted I was in heat. But at that time, I got off him and told him that if he didn't start treating the match like an actual match I would make him run laps till he puked. He landed me on my ass. Almost every time. Which ticked me off more an more. Till finally I submitted to the fact that he was superior in martial arts, and I stalked off, livid. _I_ avoided him the rest of the week." Lily laughed at her Master's silly smile. "God. I was such a brat back then, I wanted a challenge, and bitched when someone knocked me on my own ass."

"But I bet he didn't realize why you were upset." Lily said, playing devils advocate.

"Of course not! Because while I was avoiding him, I was also going out of my way to ensure he noticed me. Which doesn't even make sense to me. The day I finally realized I was being ridiculously stupid and complicated, was the day I had opted to wear a skirt. A short skirt." Puck barked a laugh shaking her head. "So, I'm wearing this pretty black skirt, oblivious to the fact that "HEY MORON!" he's blind. So yeah, I wore a skirt to impress a blind man. What was he going to do? Feel it? Especially considering I was "avoiding" him to get his attention." Puck was rambling, blushing and laughing at the stupidity of her younger self, while Lily was doubled over with her own laughter. When the giggles and jokes had subsided, Puck cleared her throat to continue. "So, I was subbing for the meditation class, and what do you know, he's there, but he was actually a student in the class, so I left well enough alone and tried my best to ignore him. When I notice a bunch of seventeen year olds were snickering. There was an empty spot amongst the assholes so I start looking around for the missing prick, only to find... if you'll believe this, Swoop up and punching the crap out of this cub. None of his friends are laughing any more.

'What are you doing?' I cried, thinking the attack was unprovoked.

'He was skulking around, trying to see up your skirt. Which by the way, was a stupid thing to wear.' He bit out. Well I had to force Swoop to let go of the brat, and the dumb kid never looked up another woman's skirt again. I held Swoop after class and thanked him, and also chastised him, personally, then somehow I find myself pinned between his very warm body and the not so warm wall, with him pressing himself between my legs.

'That skirt is a _very_ stupid thing to wear.' He growled, before disappearing, leaving me against the wall of the classroom with my skirt hiked up to my waist." Lily gasped at the shock of hearing such an inappropriate act from the prim looking Swoop. Puck climbed to her feet and began to wonder around the tree as if performing a slow dance. Turning and swaying to music only she could hear.

"What happened? You can't leave me there!" She protested.

"Tomorrow my Cub. As for now, you have questions?" Lily shook herself as she remembered that, yes; there were things she needed to talk about.

"Alright, I can live with that. Firstly, why do our spirits choose other animals? Why do they not choose a kindred spirits, you know Lion to Lion, etcetera etcetera." Puck paused, mid sweeping pirouette and stood up straight in thought.

"To be honest, no one really knows... To my best conclusion," She said beginning to twirl again "Our spirits aren't true animals, oh sure they inhibit animalistic natures, and cause us mere humans to be something more along the lines of a hybrid with the species they choose to imitate, but they aren't really animals, they never were to begin with. So, in a way... it's best to think of them like we do cartoon animals, they represent the animal, but we know they are a far cry from them, and as such we don't question it when the Raccoon dates the Bunny." Lily digested this information.

"How can you guess this without having talked to the Spirit itself?"

"Ah, the longer you've been with your beast, the stronger the connection. To the point that you can communicate easily with it, without falling into a deep meditative state. That's actually something you probably want to consider trying. See what your Cheetah has to say about all of this." Puck said as she disappeared behind the tree trunk. Lily smiled at her scatterbrained teacher. The original Attention Deficit, that woman. It didn't help that she also had an animated spirit. The sound of a body hitting the floor made the cheetah laugh. Apparently, the coyote, ever the trickster, mischievous and inconsistent according to the old Native American legends, had decided to portray some famous scene from some movie, where the two people who were talking on other sides of the tree... she couldn't remember the movie. The Cheetah shook her head wondering how a relationship between the bouncy, aptly named, Puck, and the seemingly stoic Swoop ever worked.

"Okay, second question, what if I don't love him?" A wise chuckle came from the other side of the tree.

"Rarely do they ever, at first. And sometimes, very rarely, the beast chooses wrong and it tears the two apart. Though it is incredibly rare that that ever happens, and is generally a remark of the character of the person when that does happen." Lily frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The Beast Spirit resides in the heart. The beast will not enter an impure heart. Though sometimes it gets trapped there when life hands the host, the Pai Zhuq, a bad hand. The bonding between a spirit and a human usually occurs at infancy, so there is little to no memory of the pain one endures being possessed by the spirit. But it is by far, even more rare, to have been possessed by a hateful, dark spirit." He voice grew darker as she discussed such heavy things. "There have only been three reported incidences of such an act. But sometimes a spirit will turn, and infect the host with it's poison like Dai Shi's spirit had done all those years ago." Lily shivered.

"What if I have two males after me?" Puck blinked unseen.

"The more dominant of the two will chase off the other one."

"What-what if, hypothetically, I love him, but he doesn't love me?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"A one-sided mating? That is unfortunately a little more common and is generally when a spirit latches onto one not interested, or when one dominates a weaker one into submission. Or when a person is so in love with another that it alters their spirit's judgment. Anyway, regardless of the reasons you basically get a one sided love. An _unrequited_ love." She amended. Lily shivered again, wondering if that was what was wrong with Camille.

"And it gets messy if, and when, the unmated half to the mating, does finally take a mate outside the original mating." The woman added, wandering back around the tree to drop a daisy crown on the blond's head.

"Messy?" Lily asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Someone usually dies."

"Does it need to come to that?"

"If some bitch stepped in on your territory, wouldn't you be pissed?" Lily squeaked. Puck laughed grimly.

"That's horrible."

"That's life. Now if you don't have anymore questions I'd best be getting you back to your randy Master." Lily squeaked again and turned a furious shade of red.

On the way back Lily thought of the differences between Love and Lust. Master Puck may claim she loved Swoop, but from the story so far, it sounded a lot like lust. Lily wanted to ask the story from Swoop's point of view, but she felt squeamish around the man as it was, she really didn't like bats. Perhaps, she could get RJ to get the story out of him. The thought caused her to pause and laugh.

RJ was back to his routine of sniffing Lily. Fran smiled wistfully as Lily just smiled and elbowed the man on his fourth round before returning to kneading Pizza dough.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Fran asked her grinning and bouncy friend.

"Oh what? No... It's... complicated." Lily said, evading telling her friend the truth, but trying to be a specific as possible.

"Does it have something to do with you being a Ranger?" Lily paled.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous! How could I be a Power Ranger?!"

_Shit she knows..._ Lily thought, then cursed herself for picking up RJ's vocabulary.

"I know, Lily, and I'm cool with it. I understand, and I'm fine with you and Theo and Casey being Rangers. I-I don't like the fact that you all put yourself in danger constantly, and that I feel helpless to do anything except pray you come back in one piece. But, I'm also glad that my friends are the ones going out there saving my town, you know." Fran said pushing up her glasses with the back of her wrist.

"Fran... I never wanted to leave you here all by yourself, and I really wanted to tell you, every time we came back and you were in over your head, covered in pasta and one second away from a panic attack, I wanted to tell you. We all did."

"Well, I understand now, I mean, sure, at first, I was hurt and angry at you for ditching me. But when I figured it out, I... felt relieved..." The bespectacled girl giggled nervously. Lily extended an arm around her dearest and only female friend.

"Alright then, here's what's going on..." and Lily spilled everything, what was going on with her, everything about Master Puck and Phant and Swoop and Finn, and about the academy, and what they were doing, everything.

"Wow..." Was all the brunette could say. Her head swam with the new information, and she stumbled back a little bit. Lily darted forward and caught her friend to keep the collegian from hurting herself.

"That all you can say?" Lily laughed. Slightly apprehensive about letting an outsider know her biggest secrets.

"You're one lucky cat?" Fran said and she grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

"Lucky?" Lily said, reeling.

"When I first started coming to Jungle Karma, as a customer. I had a _huge_ crush on RJ, which went away when I met Casey, but... I've seen women throw themselves at RJ, and he never even glanced at them. And you literally have his... huevos... at your mercy." Fran's voice had dropped to the tiniest whisper when she mentioned the extremities in question. The two burst out laughing, which caused RJ to stick his head in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Nothing RJ, it doesn't concern you." Lily said before her and Fran nearly doubled over with laughter. RJ frowned, but was happy to see the two girls having a good time. So he left well enough alone. The two giggled and snickered to themselves for almost a full hour before sobering up.

"Lily... do you think you could keep Theo and RJ from killing each other in their ... er heat... if they were both in the loft tonight? I... I want some alone time with Casey." Fran turned a vibrant shade of red. Lily nodded, not looking forward to the prospect. But she did kinda owe Fran.


	6. Combat

Heat  
Chapter 6 – Combat

Lily resisted the urge to growl herself, as Theo and RJ snipped and growled at each other from either side of her.

"Lily's on _my_ side in this, we want to watch Seven Swords." Theo argued.

"Would you let her speak for herself?" RJ barked back. Lily closed her eyes in frustration as her body temperature soared, and she could feel her Cheetah snarling at the back of her mind.

"I think I know my best friend." Theo hissed.

"Then act like her friend, not her jealous lover." RJ snapped back.

"THAT'S IT!" Lily roared. "_**I**_ _am going to meditate, __**if you disturb me I will rip off your dangly bits.**_" She growled, stomping out of the room to the vacant pizzeria down stairs. But she could hear Theo say "Good going! This is all your fault!" and fought the urge to claw at something.

Lily assumed the lotus position and released a deep breathe. Her eyes closed and she could feel herself fall into the realm within her own heart. With each slowed heartbeat she fell further, till she no longer knew which way was up or down, and in her stasis between this world and her own, everything fell away and rebuilt itself in the image of the African plains.

_I have expected you Cub._ Her Cheetah spoke, sitting on a large sun-baked flat rock peeking out amongst the tall golden grass lands.

"Sorry, I..." Lily had never spoken directly to her Cheetah Spirit. She didn't know what to say.

_Fear not about what you need to say to me, for I am your heart no? _Lily swallowed, nodding mutely.

_Why do you allow that cub to linger in hope? Are you so cruel as to dangle yourself before him, knowing that he wants you, only to taunt him with it?_

"Who..."

_The Blue one, he may be more mature then your red friend, but he still has no idea what is going on, currently his beast lashes out at him, torn between his friendship and your need to mate._

"Theo... what can I do? Risk my friendship with him?"

_It is already risked; he will realize too late, that you belong to the wolf._

"RJ is my master! It is forbidden!" Lily cried, frustrated that everyone expected her to start jumping into bed with the man.

_As the Coyote said, Master is a human invention. I do not fall prey to such weak limitations. _The Cheetah flicked her tail in the same way Lily would expect someone to pick their nails, a sign of disinterest.

_And be forewarned Cub. If you do not start actively perusing him, I will take control if need be, to remedy the situation. Now it is time to wake up someone approaches._

Lily's eyes snapped open to the empty, dark, pizzeria.

_One more thing Cub. The Coyote is, by nature, a trickster, try asking the right questions next time you visit her. And don't wait so long to talk to me; it is very lonely in this savannah._ The Cheetah's parting words echoed in her head as a manically grinning Casey came in through the door to the parlor.

"Hey Lily, grabbing a moment of serenity before bed time?" Casey asked. Lily felt a wave of appreciation that Casey seemed to be unaffected by her current situation.

"Yeah, Theo and RJ were butting heads." The Yellow Ranger said. Casey grinned for a brief moment.

"Hey, uhm I hope you're not offended, but I overheard you and RJ talking up stairs. I just wanted to know... what's going on? Why are Theo and RJ acting like horny bastards after the same girl?" His face had adopted a charmingly confused smile that made Lily's heart melt a little.

"Because they are. I... I'm in heat. And it's affecting Theo and RJ." Casey's smile didn't fade, but the look of confusion etched deeper into his face. Lily sighed. "My Cheetah is looking for a mate, actually she already found him, and this is my body's way of trying to get him to get with the program if you will." Casey either understood it or decided he _really_ didn't want to know. Whichever, he just smiled and bid her good night. Lily sank further into her seat and sighed. A wry chuckle bubbled from is what her life had turned into, and only after three days, how was she supposed to last the next twenty-five?

Though it was well past midnight – more like closer to four am. Lily was her usually perky, energetic self; to be a mass of barely contained need, for what though she didn't know. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, and her feet kept her up, dancing quietly to her ipod. But after a while even that couldn't ease off her explosive need to do something.

Around four thirty, she was balancing on a beam watching the lights in the city twinkle when a sleepy, disheveled RJ padded in, in nothing but a pair of boxers to combat the nastily warm summer night. She jumped down when he spotted her.

"Lily?" he yawned. "Did you stay up all night?" Lily nodded whimpering.

"I couldn't sleep, at all." She moaned. RJ paused, wondering if this was going to be a problem.

"Is it to do with your Heat?" He asked, alert.

"I think so." RJ turned to face the fridge and dug through for the carton of milk. He faked a yawn.

"Maybe you should go ahead and claim Theo as your mate then if this is going to be any more problematic." Lily bristled.

"Maybe I don't want Theo." She snapped. Her ire won over by the simple comment.

"Then who _do_ you want?" He snapped back, not feeling like being on the receiving end of her drama so early in the morning.

"Certainly not a lazy ass pig like you!" She growled and stormed out of the loft and restaurant down stairs. RJ didn't turn from his position of staring at the counter.

"That hurt more than it needed to." He growled, slamming the carton back in the fridge, resisting the urge to go running after her. _**IDIOT! **_Rang in his head, though if it was him or his wolf who thought it, was indeterminable. With a growl he threw himself from the small upstairs kitchen and into practicing his hardest kata sets.

The Distance from the Pai Zhuq academy and Ocean Bluff was an hour by foot. Usually, weather permitting; a bus would make its way up and down the slopes from Ocean Bluff to the next town over. It was usually a half hour to twenty minute drive by bus to either town. Since the bus wouldn't being starting its rounds for at least a few more hours, the walk gave Lily the chance to cool her rage into something far less manageable.

Right about the time she left the boundaries of town Lily became increasingly, and inconsolably, depressed.

Normally when she left the confines of RJ and the other boys, she felt almost natural, like she had never entered the Heat in the first place. Sure she felt a little warmer than usual, but nothing to be concerned about. This time, she hastily wiped her tears away as she crossed her arm over her stomach. She felt cold, sick, and hurt. A part of her wondered if this was something to do with being in Heat, and the rest of her agreed it probably was. After turning off the main road to the side road leading to the gates of the school, Lily put on a burst of speed and reached the School within a matter of moments.

Swoop jerked awake when he heard the gentle knocking at the door of his house

"Puck?" His wife was already up and putting on a robe.

"It's Lily, hurry and make yourself decent, I fear something has gone wrong and she needs guidance." Swoop sighed and reached for his glasses. His wife tossed him the soft cotton robe he favored and the blind man wrapped himself before following her down stairs.

"So why are _we_ getting up at dawn for _your_ student?" He grumbled.

"Because _my_ student needs help, and _you_ are not getting any sleep if _I_ can't." She replied icily. Swoop muttered about vindictiveness and turned into the kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea.

Minutes later he came in to the room everyone else was occupying, tray laden with tea and toasted bagels and cream cheese and set it on the table, before claiming his seat next to his mate. Swoop could smell the saline and depression from the girl.

"Lily-cub, drink your tea, it will help you feel better." Puck said gently. Swoop trailed his fingers gently up her arm, a gesture of affection.

"What has that block-headed wolf done this time?" Swoop said, loudly, knowing it would put that girl at some ease in the situation. True to his prediction, Lily let loose a watery giggle before taking a sip of her tea, letting the peppermint calm her down more. It surprised her that he could make such a good cup of tea, especially being blind.

"It wasn't him, I... I blew up at him for no reason." Swoop couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Lily, that's nothing to be ashamed of, _ALL_ women do it during that time, you're hormonal. In a way it's his fault for not just backing off. He should realize you are bound to say things you don't mean." He stopped himself before he continued down the same road he had in RJ's loft, and wound up with two angry women. Lily giggled as Puck curled around him, figuratively. Pleased at her mate's comforting words to her Cub.

"So what happened, exactly?"

"Well... I talked to my beast like you said, and she told me that if I didn't start taking initiative, she would." Lily paused to let the dread of that statement settle in her mind. "And then all night I couldn't sleep. And finally about an hour and a half ago, RJ woke up, and noticed I was up." Lily paused to take a deeper sip of her tea to help calm herself. "He- he said that I should just go ahead and mate Theo, if it meant that he didn't have to deal with my problems." Tears pricked at her eyes, and Puck and Swoop looked at each other, or rather turned to face each other, considering Swoop was blind.

"Was that exactly what he said?" Swoop asked.

"Close enough." Lily murmured, sinking into her seat on the love seat adjacent to the. Swoop heaved a silent sigh and squeezed Puck's hand entwined in his.

_Give me strength..._ He prayed to his mate. She seemed to understand as she squeezed his hand back.

"Lily, you're overreacting. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems, and I bet he regrets saying it to you." Puck said gently as her student sniffled into her cup.

She left Swoop and Puck's house before noon. But it wasn't until well after dark that she could bring herself to wander back to Ocean Bluff. She prayed that there hadn't been a battle with Dai Shi, as they were due for one any day now, but from the lack of construction, and the general peace of the ambience told her that, no, they hadn't, and she breathed a little easier. She made her way through the well-lit town, to the central town square, a beautiful park filled with all sorts of sweet smelling flowers and a breath-taking lit fountain in the center, not fearing an attack by the fiends in the dark. Her mind was a storm of over information, Phant, whom she had visited for lunch, had told her all he knew of Dai Shi and Camille.

Dai Shi had been poisoned by a dark spirit, that had been, painfully, removed, but the damage was done, leaving him a twisted soul only able to live by clinging to another's life force. And Camille had gone after him, her love for him, his hold on her. Her spirit had chosen him as its mate, and no force in the world short of killing her, could undo it.

Other details about the last battle, and facts on trivia about the two buzzed about in her head.

"LILY!" Her head snapped up to see Theo and Casey running towards her.

"Hey guys!" she called out. The reached her, doubled over panting like they had spent the whole day running.

"Don't "hey guys" us! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick?" Lily frowned.

"I bet RJ didn't care a bit."

"RJ has planted himself in his chair and refused to leave it for anything, using his satellites to search for you. He didn't eat, or drink of go to the bathroom or anything; he finally passed out from exhaustion. Don't you realize what time it is?" Theo snapped.

"Uhm... eight PM?"

"Try _four AM_ genius. Where have you been?" Theo insisted.

"I... I got into a fight with RJ, and went to Master Puck's house to blow off steam. Then I went to Master Phant's..." Theo shook his head.

"What's gotten into you, since your scent changed you've been... different... You're not the Lily I became friends with." Lily had the mental process left after that comment to look disbelievingly surprised for a moment.

"Theo... you... you don't know?" Theo shot her a dirty look which was an obvious _hell no_. Lily couldn't believe she had to do this now of all times. "Theo… I-I'm in heat. And it's only for this month; it will go away in a few weeks. But... I'm constantly butting heads with RJ because... because my spirit chose him." She whispered. Theo jerked back as if hit.

"R-RJ huh... well if your spirit chose then... I... I understand." He looked like he had been slapped.

"Theo... I..."

"It's okay Lily..." He said abruptly. He turned, unable to face Lily.

"Come on guys we need to get back." Casey had remained quiet. The Tiger had a feeling that if he had let it be known that Lily had told him before she confessed to her "best friend", things would be completely irreparable.

The Cub may have been the naive one, but even he understood the reason for Theo's slumped shoulders.

Casey, Lily, and Theo quietly crept up the stairs, their shoes removed to avoid any extra noise. Theo, not in the mood to interact, had left for his bed, and Casey followed, determined to get his friend's woes off his chest. Leaving Lily, awake and feeling like the world biggest heel, alone in the loft with the slumbering RJ.

The Blond knew she wasn't going to get much, if any, sleep that night, so she crept around the loft to see if she could wake RJ and apologize.

RJ sat in an uncomfortable position in his chair, his long, lanky frame too big for the upright chair to comfortably hold his body in sleep. Lily idly thought about how he was going to have kinks the morning. Hesitantly she got his blanket out of his hammock and padded, barefoot, over to him. She pulled the lever to release the chair to its lounge position, and pulled off his shoes and socks. The blanket has draped over him and she smoothed his hair out of his face, noting he neglected to shave this morning.

"Lily?" He moaned, waking briefly to look at her through sleep drugged eyes.

"Shh... I'm here. RJ I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper at you. I didn't mean a wor-" A finger was raised to her lips to prevent her from saying more.

"No... My fault... Don't... Theo..." He mumbled before slipping back into sleep. Lily smiled and tucked his hand back under the blanket.

"Sleep, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." She promised before settling in a meditation position to spend the night more constructively then last night.

Deep down, her Cheetah purred, all was right again.


	7. Basics

Heat  
Chapter 7 – Basics

"_Oh RJ..." A sing-song voice purred next to his ear. The bound and blindfolded Wolf could feel her breath dance across his stomach and his mouth slid lower on his body, her lips and teeth occasionally grazing over his heated flesh. After a life time of sweet agony she found their desired destination. With a wicked giggle, she was on him. Her tongue doing things that would make ice shiver..._

"RJ wake up!" The stiff wolf was jolted away by the removal of his blanket. Blearily he peered around, his eyes red and rimmed with dark bags from not sleeping.

"Lily?" He croaked, his throat raw and cracking. The girl tsked as she rang out a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"You worried yourself sick yesterday." She said as she took his temperature. 101, better, last time she checked his sleeping temperature it was 103.

"Wha' time izzit?" He muttered blearily.

"Nine Am." RJ pushed his protesting muscles into getting him into a sitting position.

"Whoa! Don't you even think about getting up, Fran, Casey, and Theo are taking care of JK today." It took less than a fraction of her strength to push him back into the chair and she re-tucked him under his blanket. Without a thought to the act, she pressed her lips to the master's heated forehead, leaving a sensation behind as she got up to fetch him a glass of water. RJ once comfortable in his chair again, started to drift back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" An ice cold, dripping, washcloth found his face and neck, jolting him back awake.

"I'm tired!" He groaned, protesting her abuse of his person. Lily poked him to prevent him from falling back asleep.

"Yes, and if you sleep any more you'll really be sick."

"Sleep is good for the sick."

"Not if you're simply run down. RJ you're not sick, your body's just trying to tell you to relax." He gave her a half lidded glare.

"It's like you don't know me at all."

"Get up; we're going to the Zoo. The fresh air will do you wonders."

"You told me not to."

"I changed my mind."

"You know, if you weren't in heat, I'd sock you."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're taking me out today."

"The zoo smells..." He protested childishly.

True to his prediction the zoo smelled like something dead and digested. But also, to her credit, the "fresh" air did calm his queasy stomach, not to mention a whole day with Lily all to himself was something he guiltily looked forward to.

"Ooh! Let's get Theo a Monkey!" Lily said as her arms steadily filled with animal plushies, only to be cycled off into RJ's longer arms for her to refill hers as she rounded the gift shop once more.

"Don't you think you're making me buy enough crap?" RJ didn't _want_ to complain, after all Lily was happy, and they were doing something that vaguely entertained them both. But after the various rides the Zoo hosted, and the food, and the animal interactions, and the food, and the carnival games for even _more_ crap, though he did score a sweet looking inflatable Alien doll, the Wolf was pushing the date of his "out of the red" goal by years at a pop.

"Aw, but Theo's terrified of Monkeys, it'll be a great gag gift!"

"As much as that sounds fun, we still have half the day to go through, and I'm dwindling in funds." Currently, he wasn't going to get out of debt till he was eighty, he was sure.

"Aw, alright, let's put most of these back." Slowly she put the dolls back till she ended up with just five. RJ still winced; they just HAD to be the expensive, really nice, ones. "We're keeping these." The Cheetah declared. RJ looked at the Beanie Baby brand toys with thinly veiled contempt as he dug out his abused credit card. The dolls were purchased, bagged, and hastily grabbed, as the man quickly dragged the woman out of the gates to the zoo before she made him buy anything else.

"Remind me never to take you shopping." RJ muttered as he started up his van, before driving out of the vast parking lot.

After the toys and other junk purchased at the Zoo were deposited into the back of the van. RJ asked what was next up in her mental agenda. He really didn't mean to, it just slipped out and he certainly couldn't take the words _back_ now.

"Lunch." The wolf grinned in wry humor and satisfaction at the suggestion.

"Damn girl, we just cleaned out the Zoo of all its unhealthy junk food." He teased

"But that was three hours ago! And Master Puck _and_ Swoop both warned me to constantly have something in my stomach or the cramps will begin."

If those were anything like regular female time cramps… RJ shuddered at the mere prospect. "What sounds good?"

Lily paused in an over dramatic thought gesture, going along with the easy fun atmosphere between the two. "Tex-Mex. Let's make a picnic of it."

RJ laughed. "If that's what my Cheetah wants that what she gets!" He cheered, before pausing to let his words sink in. A shot of dread bolted through him. Out of the corner of his eye nothing seemed too changed in her demeanor. Maybe she hadn't heard? He prayed to whatever deity happened to be available at the moment, before turning into the nearest Taco Bell.

Sadly his prayers went unheeded.

Lily wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but she certainly wasn't appreciating the little flips her heart started doing in response.

The earlier tension seemed to have disappeared in the bright warm sunny field, they had found outside of town. Off to the distance, the tree line of a forest sloped up to the mountains. An old blanket they had found in a garage sale on the way to the field separated their food from the flowers.

Lily ran her hand over the old fabric, marveling at the soft texture of the thing, while RJ busied himself with the food and drinks. A cup of orange soda found her hand and drew her attention from the worn bedding. She smiled her thanks and downed the cup, thirstier then she realized. The cup was refilled without her even asking.

"RJ, I was wondering, has my heat been bothering you at all today?" She asked idly. RJ paused; now that she mentioned it, it was really hard to smell her over the other surrounding smells.

"Not really, I guess it's just hard to smell you over the surrounding scents, like at the zoo, I really couldn't smell anything other than animal shit and people's collective smell. Right now I can smell it, but it's fighting with the food and the surrounding flowers and trees." He didn't tell her he could smell an oncoming storm too. Lily frowned.

"So that means everything you've done today was on your own!" She said, happy that his enjoyment of her company was genuine, and not the product of a hormonal need to screw like bunnies.

"Yeah, that's a fair assessment." He said cautiously. "But it's not your scent that's what the underlying cause is; it's the pheromones causing the scent. I'm just not getting a nose full today that's all."

"Would you like to?" She purred, leaning into him, her eyes glowing. RJ dropped the cup of soda in his hands in shock and lust, as a wave of her scent hit him directly. Her eyes widened, and she jerked back.

"Oh Jeez! I'm so sorry RJ. The Cheetah... she's playful today." Lily lied.

_Cub! What have I told you about getting your ass in gear?! I warned you didn't I? If you did not take an active investment in this, __**I **__would do something to remedy the situation!_

_RJ's not interested in me._ Lily shot back to the growling cat.

_Did he not complete your human mating ritual satisfactorily? _Lily couldn't help the small blush as she grabbed a fistful of napkins and wiped at his shirt, trying to get the liquid out, all the while apologizing

_There are steps to this, there are many dates before the... uhm mating... comes in._ Lily attempted to pacify her inner beast.

_Bah, your human way takes too long, and I will be very put out if you let this mating cycle go before you finally get around to claiming him._

"Interesting conversation?" RJ asked, his eyes glittering in amusement. Lily shot up to meet him in the eye, before looking down and blushing harder.

"How did you know?"

"I just told you we might as well give up cleaning the shirt, I'm going to be sticky it I don't take it off, and I'd rather risk sunburn then be sticky." Lily meeped and pulled her fist full of shredded cheap napkins from his grasp. Her eyes flickered over him as he got up slightly and removed his dirty shirt in a fluid movement that Lily felt should be illegal to employ when doing something as simple as taking one's shirt off. Her eyes swept over his lean frame again. Not an ounce of fat to be seen and the perfect amount of muscles, not bulky but not bones either. Lean.

_Ooh..._ she was pretty sure both her and her Cheetah had critiqued.

"So... let's eat!" He said nervously at the look Lily was giving him. He was fairly sure Cheetah's didn't engage in the practice of eating their mates... or suitors... or whatever he fell into. But that didn't escape his thought track as he watched her watch him. Lily broke her staring to interest herself in the food.

Lily was mid bite of her Taco Supreme when she let loose a heavy growl and put it back down on her wrapper. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted up.

"Lily! What are you doing?!" RJ cried, grabbing her arm to keep her from disrobing herself.

"I'm in a fucking proverbial oven over here," she hissed. The gentle heat she had felt all day was blossoming into a full on heat wave, like standing-next-to-an-active-volcano hot. She jerked her arm out of his hold and yanked her shirt off, sighing in relief as a cool breeze hit her stomach and chest, relieving her of the heat. RJ shut his eyes and looked away.

"Lily you can't wander around in your bra..."

"Why not? It's not much different from a bikini top." The yellow ranger was tapping heavily into her inner Cheetah; no other force on earth could get her to flash her teacher like this.

"Lily... I am a man..." He gritted out. His eyes firmly shut.

"Well noted. But RJ you don't feel like you're trapped in a sauna. I do... and I warn you now, if I don't get respite, the pants come off next."

The Wolf Spirit laughed as RJ shook from fighting his desire for the eighteen year old next to him. And for once the Spirit had nothing to do with it on either part.

The food had been consumed and the trash tied up neatly in the plastic bags they had been bought in. Lily, true to her word, had divested herself of her pants, and refused to be apologetic about it.

In fact, RJ noted sourly, she seemed damned pleased about it.

Lily laid on the blanket behind the ramrod-backed Master, who had taken to meditating facing the opposite direction of her. A part of her was horrified at what she had done, practically prancing around in her undies in front of her master. But the Cheetah had taken dominance, pleased by the woman's resourcefulness, and that part had been riding the high RJ's own pheromones were giving her.

"RJ... I wanna play... come play with me." She purred as she got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to the man, whose back had miraculously gone straighter and stiffer than before.

"Go put your clothes back on." Lily wrapped her arms around his bare torso and scraped her teeth against his should enticingly.

"Play with me first," her pout evident in her voice. RJ shifted, trying to loosen up some room for his growing parts.

"No, clothes first." He had a fairly good idea that her Cheetah was in control at that moment, which made things better and worse. Better because he could safely say it was _not_ his darling sweet innocent Lily groping him. Worse because it _wasn't_ his Lily.

"Nope, play." She insisted, her hands drifting lower. RJ gulped as her thumb brushed the underside of his navel. He grabbed her hand and removed it from stomach.

"Lily. No. You don't know what you're saying."

"Wanna bet?" RJ groaned as she gently bit down on his shoulder. "Now run."

RJ panted as he tore across the field for probably the seventh time, Lily hot on his tail whooping with laughter and the thrill of the hunt. Even he had to admit the game was exhilarating. As some point he had lost his second article of clothing in a near tackle where she had grabbed his pants and he had escaped by removing them. Their clothes had made a small pile on the blanket in the middle of the field. Right as he had made it to the shade of a particularly spread out tree, his was on his back with Lily straddling him.

"I win." She purred, her eyes a bright golden yellow from her tapping into her Cheetah Powers. Slowly she leaned down, a devious grin stretching her lips till they found the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His eyes opened wide at the sensation of her lips tongue and teeth. Hands found her waist and instinctively she began to grind herself against him.

"Lily!" He bit out raggedly. She pulled up from her ministrations, looking much like the cat who ate the canary. Her expression dropped.

"RJ..." She began. The mood shattered. Then he felt it, the stinging, burning, feeling of something on his back. They got up, both of them covered in red welts and itching like hell.

"What the?!"

"There must have been Poison Ivy in the field!"

"Let's get out of here!" The two danced around, trying not to scratch their various itches as they gathered all of their effects and ran back to the van.

It was the midday, dead hour, where they were lucky if a single customer came in.

Casey flipped the page of his magazine when the light of a car flicked across the walls. He perked up and him and the other two shot up to provide excellent service to whomever it was. His jaw dropped and Theo fell over when the two people did finally come out of the bright light into the place.

"Oh my." Fran began, as Lily and RJ came into the store. In their underwear, and covered head to toe in red welts.

RJ, ever good humored about any situation, tossed his keys to Fran and told her to park the van out back.

"Casey, run into town and go grab a large... no industrial sized bottles of Poison Ivy relief. And someone please pick Theo up off the floor." Then he followed Lily up the stairs. Casey and Fran looked at each other, Fran's hand still suspended where she had caught the keys. 'Poison ivy' they mouthed together. For lack of anything better to do in such a situation, Casey and Fran started laughing their guts out and did as RJ told them.


	8. Opportunity

Heat  
Chapter 8 – Opportunity

Two days later, both RJ and Lily were free of the itchy welts, and life had gone back to normal... or rather pseudo-normal. Fran and Casey were now capitalizing every available moment to make rash/Poison Ivy jokes. This was among other things as well…

Lily giggled as RJ backed her into a corner, his hips pressing in to hers. Her heat throbbing in tune to her heartbeat as his fingers trailed around her hips and back. Slowly he leaned forward to nuzzle the crook of her shoulder.

A loud crash and the door flung open as Theo barged into the doorway, a repressed grin in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, but we need the two of you out in the front." RJ growled expletives in several languages as he torn his presence from hers. That was about the third time Theo had pulled something like this, apparently a new habit of the jaguar's but nowhere near as funny as Casey and Fran's. As soon as Lily and he were alone, when he would finally be able to shut out his qualms and protests, let his wolf dominate sufficiently, and get them both into the proper mood… BAM! In comes Theo who shatters the whole atmosphere.

_Bull in a China Shop._ RJ thought darkly.

Though it was a joke amongst the Pai Zhuq, and no one had seriously ever obtained _that_ spirit, the old adage of the academy "_Should have been born with the spirit of the mule_" came to mind when he thought of the deviant Blue Jaguar.

As he suspected, there was no issue in the front that needed their attention, aside from a smug looking whelp who was about to get his ass whooped.

"Theo..." RJ couldn't bring his Zen frame of mind up for a response to the blue bearing warrior. Or rather he thought of several things he could tell the kid, none of them appropriate for the current situation. "I think it would be best if you washed dishes for today no?" He grinned as the boy lost his vibe and marched sullenly to the back. "OH! And The Dishwasher's broken, so you'll have to do them by hand," the Wolf added smarmily. Theo's back hunched in disgust, but he followed the implied order.

Casey shook his head in sympathy for his friend, mouthing "_Told you so_" to the downtrodden face of Theo. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"I need to get going, I have a scheduled appointment with Master Puck, and I haven't seen her in half a week." RJ felt a mixture of remorse at her absence and humor at her need to converse with her master.

"Alright, alright. We wouldn't want you to be late for your girl's afternoon." He shooed the yellow ranger out of the door and leaned against the counter, watching her move.

"Man, you're in bad." Casey said as he got up to wipe down the counter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Swoop told you your skirt was a stupid idea." Lily pressed, seeing as how it was just the two of them again. Swoop owed one the other in-resident Masters for their covering of his classes, and had taken their students on a field expedition in the original's place.

"Ah, yes. So the very next morning I woke up to a presence outside my room. To my surprise, it was Swoop. He had woken hours earlier then his usual time so that he could have his morning out of the way and show up by my door.

"How'd he explain that one?" Lily grinned.

Puck snorted and imitated Swoop's tone, 'I'm here so that I can ensure you wear proper clothing today, I can't be bothered to trail you all day to save you from the perverts of the school.' That was his brilliant explanation. I didn't comment on the faint scent of cologne, or the fact that he must have asked someone he trusted dearly to help him dress in nice matching colors, or his brushed hair. In fact I was grinning so hard, trying to keep my mirth and joy at bay so that I didn't accidentally hurt his feelings.

I said, 'Thank you for your concern Swoop.' I wanted to add on _'But I'm a big girl. Temper tantrums at having a sexy blind martial artist embarrass a master by wrestling them into positions that belong in x-rated dreams, in front of their children's class no less, then proceeding to kick said master's ass in hand-to-hand, aside.'_ But I was gifted with a rare moment of intelligence, and knew that anything after that statement would have caused trouble." Lily chuckled. Puck, who had chosen a spot near the lake, leaned back against the wooden arch-gate and let the sun's reflecting light dance on her face. She raised a hand to protect her pale, harsh-light intolerant eyes and continued the story.

"I almost felt like telling him that I had the day off, since most, if not all, of my Students had other class-trips or activities. But the gesture was touching and I decided to let him think himself very chivalrous." Lily nodded, feeling at ease in the environment, the cool breeze gently lifting the hot weather from her already warm skin. "However the rest is for tomorrow." Lily groaned.

"You're evil Master Puck... you hardly told me anything juicy." Puck laughed.

"Well, another day cub." Puck got up and shaded her eyes from the glaring light. "Next time I come here, I'm steeling Swoop's Sunglasses." The Coyote muttered.

RJ had cornered Lily again, this time up in the loft, against the island in the personal kitchen. With a playful growling bark he leaned in and nuzzled her neck and shoulder. Lily let loose a giggle as his stubble and long hair tickled her.

"Hey... guys... uhm sorry... Theo told me you called for me..." Casey didn't sound sorry. RJ pulled back with a long suffering sigh. The wolf master turned to his soon-to-be-dead red protégé with a look out of the scariest werewolf themed horror film.

"Casey... I think it's high time you visited my father again, and brushed up on your Shark Technique, spend the night, and take Theo with you. Better yet, make it a camping trip to discover the Zen of Nature. My father can mentor you, plus, he loves camping." RJ shifted his pose into the stationary strut he does when he thought of something good to punish/train the rangers with. RJ couldn't help the evil grin; his father was absolutely unbearable when camping. Casey watched RJ suspiciously as he grabbed a phone, and told Lily that it was going to be a trip for the guys and that he wasn't going because the last time he went out, he ended up with poison ivy rash. Plus he needed to regain his dwindled finances due to _someone's _plush loving, and with them gone, he really should stay to help staff JKP. He stopped excusing himself when his father's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey Dad, listen, I feel Theo and Casey are in need to a nature expedition to make up for the lost ones back at the academy... No, Lily and I are not going to join... because we need someone to stay here if things go wrong... Right and tomorrow work for you? Great, they will be out in front when you arrive with all of their things for the trip... ohh I don't know... keep them till either I need them or you feel they've got the Zen... All right... Love you too Dad. Bye." RJ hung up the phone.

"Casey... go get Theo." RJ smiled at the now nervous tiger.

Faint sounds of footsteps and yawning invaded in his consciousness, RJ couldn't help the malicious grin from forming across his slumbering face as he subconsciously knew that right about then Theo and Casey were trudging out to wait for his early-riser father to take them on a week of hell. Briefly in his semi-sleepy state, he wondered what he should cook for dinner; after all he was a chef. It was high time he put that expensive fancy culinary degree to use. But what? The question drove the last bits of sleep from his mind. But it didn't mean he was anywhere near close to getting up.

His green eyes scanned the ceiling for a clue.

Some sort of chicken dish? Maybe savory herb-chicken stuffed pastries? Yeah that sounded good, and a gravy sauce to serve over them? The thoughts of that night's dinner fueled him enough to get up and check the pantry and fridge.

A trip to the store was in order.

_I'll have Lily do it. _He thought absently till his wolf growled.

_You will NOT make our mate do menial tasks! Not when things are so shaky between you both._ The beast withdrew from the conscious levels of the sleepy master's mind, grumbling about idiots going to wind up single for life because of their reluctance to go to the grocers. RJ frowned, when were things shaky between them? Sure there was reluctance on both sides. After all mating is generally a for life thing. Especially when one partner's beast is monogamous. Plus the fact that they were both so young and didn't even consider each other as potential dating prospects. And now they were basically engaging in a primordial marriage.

The word stopped him cold.

He was 21, far too young to be married. Especially for life.

And Lily. RJ paled. Lily was only 18, and he was sure she wasn't aware that it was a permanent thing, mating him.

The wolf master felt like an ass. Here he was thinking of dinner recipes when Lily had no idea what she was getting into. Hastily he padded over to her and shook the yellow warrior out of her slumber.

"Mm wha? RJ? Something the matter?" She sleepily rubbed her eye as she made to climb out of her hammock.

"You know its permanent right?"

"What's permanent?

"Mating. Well ours will be."

"I was kinda assuming that." She bit out; irritated that he woke her up just for that.

"But... well we don't love each other." He said bluntly. "Doesn't that bother you?" Lily paused for a moment. Sure she wanted love like everyone else, but she also knew it was not an option for everyone, and that if given the opportunity, she should take lasting happiness over fleeting love.

"Puck told me that spirits rarely ever choose wrong." She finally said. "I know true love doesn't find everyone. Hell my dad went through seven marriages before finding that out." Her voice was becoming clearer the more she talked. The sleep running out of her system. "And I would be lucky to find a chance at lasting happiness. And maybe one day we will love each other." The conversation was odd, uncomfortable and strangely personal, and one that Lily was glad the guys wouldn't hear. RJ ran the bit of philosophy through his head. The words came to his mouth before he could swallow them back.

"You... you know. I... I never told anyone this, but my mom... she left me when I was a baby. See I was the product of a one night stand. My father, possessing the Shark Spirit, was not restricted by the monogamy practices. I guess the only bit of kindness she ever bestowed on me was tracking my father down instead of aborting me or giving me up for adoption. No "his name is" or nothing. Just dumped me, crying my head off, in dad's lap and took off without a backward glance. Left dad to fill out my belated paperwork, birth certificates, etcetera." RJ swallowed hard. No sense in stopping now, he had already divulged his deepest secret. "So... I always looked for true love you know? Not that I was avidly looking... or looking at all. But..." Lily had wrapped her arms around RJ holding him. No wonder he was odd. His dad was... well Master Finn, and he didn't have a mom.

"But if I could find love with you... I don't think I could express how lucky I'd be." RJ whispered.


	9. Rendition

Heat  
Chapter 9 – Rendition

Camille sat on the bench, her arms crossed against her stomach. A clear box landed in her lap, containing a sandwich of sorts.

"It's chicken salad. The stuff's sublime if you know where to go." Camille tore into the sandwich at a starving man's pace. Puck watched in wry amusement as the sandwich, and the drink the Coyote had managed to produce, vanished into the starving woman's stomach.

"So, mind telling you old friend why you're sitting on a bench and not bowing at Dai Shi's feet?" Camille swallowed the last bite and gave the woman a baleful glare.

"Dai Shi is training, and thus does not need my presence at this moment." Puck slid onto the bench next to her and dug into her own sandwich.

"So, the Overlords ran you off," Puck said after swallowing her mouthful. Camille glared at the dark haired woman.

"No! I just...opted to take a relaxing walk around the city. Scope out some potential weakness."

"How is old Dai Shi? Everything going smoothly with his possession of that boy?" Camille took in a deep sharp breath.

"Perfectly fine." Puck arched an eyebrow as they both continued staring off into the park in front of them.

"Care to try that again?" The Coyote asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Everything's perfectly fine." She said in a tight, high pitched, voice.

"Uh-huh, so where's he training?"

"The Abyss of Evil. He's hoping to absorb some of the residual energy." Puck nodded, the Abyss had recently been emptied if the rumors were true.

"And you're just wandering the streets aimlessly till he comes back to defend you against the overlords?" That got a raise out of her. Unfortunately Puck was long gone by the time Camille was ready to retaliate.

"You're sure? Alright... yes I'll keep an eye out for any activity... Alright... yes I'll pass on the message... say hi to Swoop for me... uh-huh bye." RJ hung up his cell phone and resumed his personal shopping.

As he was checking out the pretty woman at the register shot him a flirtatious smile. RJ smiled back but didn't flirt. Confuse by his response, or lack thereof, the woman tried harder to engage him in conversation. RJ refused to bite and worked to keep the transaction as professional as possible. The woman was confused as to why the handsome man wasn't responding to her ministrations. When she had rang up the last item, and rather upset that he wasn't interested, she gave her last effort.

"Anything else you need?" She asked in a breathy voice and she gestured subtly to her cleavage.

"Yeah. My total please." RJ said rather bitingly. The woman reared back and read him his total, in a dazed, small, voice. The wolf master thanked her rather stiffly and gathered his bags, feeling the woman's eyes on his back.

Lily once again apologized to a rather frustrated customer, explaining that the other staff were currently busy with school that day. She gave him a free refill and a free slice of pizza to pacify the man. RJ walked in carrying the groceries he had set out to restock their personal pantry with. He nodded to the over-worked Lily and retreated upstairs long enough to change into his work outfit and help out.

They braved it out until the end of the day and closed shop earlier than usual. Lily arched her eyebrow at her boss, Master, and whatever they were. The cheetah thought about tagging 'Lover' on his lengthening list of titles, but they didn't feel qualified for that one just yet. Well mostly and firstly they'd either have to be in love or sleeping together for either definition of the word to be applied. Boyfriend seemed so... juvenile, which was odd because in essence he was her boyfriend. Mate was an obvious term, but they would need to be mated first. That went double for Husband. Significant other was a mouthful and came across as almost clinical. Thank god they had a more intimate relationship than that, she mused while following up the stairs.

As Lily waited for RJ to vacate the bathroom, she continued on her list of appropriate terms. Intended caused her nose to wrinkle. To be intended implies that there was some amount of intention behind the situation. She certainly didn't intend to snag her master in a millennia old tradition. Damn Hormones. She gave up that train of thought for the time being as RJ came out, freshly scrubbed of flour and grease, now smelling of Eucalyptus, Peppermint, and Sage.

"Bathroom's yours my lovely." He slid out of the way, gently clicking his heels together in a jesting bow while he gestured to the small, damp, warm room. Lily smiled at him and jokingly swatted him on the butt as she walked by, relishing in his jump of surprise. She shut the door just in time to escape retribution.

When Lily came out of the bathroom the loft smelled of delicious foods that left her mouth watering. A table had been set up and covered with a white table cloth and actual plates and silverware, not paper plates and plastic silverware. Candles were lit everywhere in lieu of the florescent light the loft usually had.

_Ooh... someone's holding out for a booty call._ Lily thought jokingly. She smiled sweetly as she watched the man pull out a decadently plated dish that made her stomach protest in hunger.

"Ah! Lily, I was hoping you'd take a little while longer in the shower, but, c'est la vie." He put what was obviously the final plate on the table and gestured elegantly to the seat across from him.

"Please sit," he enticed. Lily made her way to the table speechless over the gesture. After all last time they had been alone all she had gotten was Chinese food and a dance. She felt the familiar stirrings in her belly, letting her know the heat was about to come in full force.

RJ had gotten up and helped her to her seat. He moved around her and started to serve.

"This is a braised herb infused chicken pastry with a savory mushroom cream sauce served over a bed of wild rice." Lily took a deep shuddering breath as she sampled to dish before he would allow himself to sit down. Her eyes trained on his passive face but they closed slowly as she ate.

"God RJ, this is fantastic." She began to heartily eat her sumptuous meal. RJ poured her a glass of Sparkling Cider, since she was still underage. She washed the remains of the dish down. He smiled and repeated his earlier gesture with the next dish.

"This is a light pallet cleansing salad; it's a creamy Pear and Roasted Pecan salad with a sweet poppy seed dressing." Eager for the next dish Lily was soon scraping her plate clean as RJ poured her another glass. The two went through a Baklava pudding, before Lily was able to muster words through her head.

"Wow... RJ, that was amazing...but why?" RJ walked around the table to kneel by her.

"I wasn't joking when I said I want to fall in love with you Lily." He said evenly, his expression one of soft intent, a seriousness tempered by the atmosphere of the loft. Lily felt her breath hitch as his green eyes looked at her longingly.

"RJ..." she breathed, breaking the moment. With a fluid grace that should be criminal he got up and pulled Lily up in one flawless movement.

"I have one more thing set up for us this evening my beautiful Cheetah. Movies." RJ led her over to his chair, and Lily understood the significance of the action.

The heat was in full force, but it was cooler than what she usually felt, a gentle heat that didn't leave her feeling grouchy or frustrated. She settled in RJ's lap as he pulled a blanket over them both and he flicked on the movie.

It wasn't what she normally liked but it was entertaining enough to pass the time. After some point in time the movie was forgotten as they got into an argument over which was better: the Sentai Comics or the Power Ranger Comics.

"Yeah, but they were brothers and sisters... it was weird."

"As opposed to them being random kids who all worked in a Music Store." They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Lily snuggled in deeper into her comfy spot and tilted her head to look at RJ.

"As the Rangers are real here, do you think the Sentai are real in another dimension?"

"Interesting idea my Cheetah. But we will never know."

"Because to know defies natural law and order?"

"That too, but no, because city ordinance requires an expensive monthly permit to house a nuclear generator in a pizza parlor - I checked." Lily laughed, that was life along the San Andreas Fault. Full of kooky laws to keep the public safe and the Power Rangers sane.

"I wonder why there's almost no Ranger activity on the other side of the fault? Why is it only on the California Coast?" She asked. RJ paused the movie to give it further thought.

"Can't say." His arms shifted in their position of being wrapped around Lily so that he could scratch his elbow without loosing contact with her. Lily gave up the thought and turned the movie back on and they watched it until the next random pointless explosion FUBARed the plot.

"This movie's really bad..." Lily commented.

"Yeah... don't know what I was thinking when I picked it up honestly."

It was weird not having the guys around under foot, RJ thought. While the time alone with the quietest, most pleasant in many ways, ranger was nice, RJ was starting to feel over ridden with estrogen between Fran and Lily constantly being around... not that having the girls around was bad but... He was starting to miss guy bonding time, AKA "make Casey and Theo do random crap just for the hell of it". Sadistic? Noo. Not him.

"RJ, we're running low on Pepperoni and Pineapple. Do you want me to make a run to the Grocer's market and pick up more?" Fran asked as she wiped at a flour smear with the back of her wrist. RJ frowned.

"Uh, yeah, you go do that." Fran nodded and made a list of the needed ingredients before taking the jeep to the local Bulk Grocer's.

RJ leaned against the counter and sighed at his previously grand idea to send the boys out and far away.

"RJ... I'm really hot..." Lily's voice purred as his nose became infused with the heady scent of Lily's hormones. He let loose a wanting sigh as his eyes rolled up and crossed over to her in under five steps. RJ grabbed her straight and pressed his nose against her collar bone. A deep growl came from his throat; her cheetah was well in control and calling his wolf out.

Somehow they made it up the stairs, clothing dropping along the way, till they made it to his Yoga mat. RJ spilled onto the ground with still holding on to Lily as she traced small bites along his shoulders and neck. He pulled up from the beautifully flushed skin of his mate-to-be, her hazel eyes glowing enchantingly.

"Lily... so beautiful..." He murmured before leaning down to kiss her. Lily's toes curled as a distant part of her wondered where he learned that trick. Soon she fell into a rhythm with him that had her eyes crossing behind their lids. His hands slid up her body grazing against her more sensitive flesh before trailing back down again, her own nails leaving faint red marks trailing his back. She arched and let loose a gasp as his teeth found a sensitive spot on her neck.

He pulled up and positioned himself...

"RJ... We came back- Oh god!" Finn shouted as his son and the yellow ranger parted immediately and scrambled to cover up.

Downstairs the group of Fran Theo and Casey looked up the stairs somewhat grossed out, somewhat amused at the commentary they were hearing.


	10. Suspension

Heat  
Chapter 10 – Suspension

Finn shook as he did a very good burgundy fish impression.

"Dad, have a drink of water." RJ offered as he got up and padded around in his askew boxers, getting over his embarrassment as Lily clutched his pants to her unclothed, huddled, form. Trying to hide herself from the older man's view.

Finn raised a finger as if to say something but trailed off. RJ gazed coolly over at his father, fixing himself a drink. Finn dropped his fist and turned on the ball of his foot before marching down the stairs and out the door.

"That was awkward." RJ said lightly.

Lily looked at him flatly.

"Don't you think you over reacted a _tiny little bit_?" Puck asked as she held her thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart.

"_I_ _caught them with their clothes off._" Puck rolled her eyes; with the way Finn was acting you'd think the man needed an ice pack on his head and smelling salts.

"Lily is in heat, you as a man should know how hard it is for a male to resist."

"He's her master!"

"Brianna _was_ your student if I recall correctly."

"I don't want him making the same mistake I did."

"Lily is _not_ Brianna."

"They're children."

"RJ is twenty-one and Lily is eighteen."

"I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

"Well, you got me there, you weren't ready to be a father either and you managed to cock _that_ one up. Look. Just trust RJ to do the right thing. He's not an idiot."

"He's..." Finn bit off, his voice softening as his eyes grew glassy.

"He's what?"

"His mother's son..." Finn said softly with just a tint of shame for saying it.

"Are you worried that RJ would walk out on Lily and a baby, like Brianna walked out on you and RJ?" The blonde man didn't even need to answer. "RJ is also your son Finn." Puck said before she walked back inside her house where her husband was waiting for her and dinner.

Finn returned to his beach home and stared out at the moon on the ocean, wondering where the time had gone. He sat on the beach, watching the tide swell and ebb as the moon sank on the horizon, leaving a silver streak on the black water. Brianna wasn't a mistake, she never would be, but only because of RJ. She had given him the greatest gift of his life even if she never meant to do it. He remembered the day he was forced to tell RJ the truth about his mother, his son's heartbroken expression still stayed with him after all those years. Was RJ capable of putting that look on his own child's face? Could he put his mate and their cub through the same pain, knowing what it felt like? His heart screamed 'NO' while that dark, jaded part of him murmured 'maybe' yet somehow the two were just as loud as the other.

So he sat there, thinking, while the sun began to rise behind him.

Finally he got up and brushed the sand from his clothes made his way to JKP.

"RJ, uh... I did some thinking... and I over reacted last night." Finn said as him and his son sat at the bar in the loft, sipping their beers.

"Yeah. I mean I'd freak too but... you were kinda... I thought you were going to have an aneurism." RJ chuckled weakly.

Lily hung by top of the stairs, crouched so they couldn't see her, smiling as she listened to the two men bond... somewhat.

"Well, I don't suppose I need to teach you the birds and the bees," Finn said brightly. "But, I suppose a few pointers wouldn't be amiss."

Did he just offer to… Lily clamped a hand over her mouth as she suppressed her laughter. _Oh God, I can just imagine the look on RJ's face_, she thought.

"Uh. N-no thank you dad," The younger male squeaked.

Lily had to hold onto the railing to keep from rolling down the stairs in her laughter.

Finn laughed too. "I assume you're using protection right?" the father asked sobering up. RJ paled slightly.

"W-well uhm... er... I... we... oh boy..."

"Well in any case, I expect you to do the honorable thing and marry her." Finn said lightly as he took a draught of his beer. Lily nearly slipped on the staircase as her inner eye filled with visions of white dresses and bouquets, jeez Master Finn way to knock the wind out of someone.

Apparently RJ felt the same. "M-m-m-m-m-aaa-arrrriage," RJ said as he started to wobble. "I mean don't you think we ought to... m-m-maybe even _date_ a bit more? I mean mmmmarriage is a huge thing and-and it's-it's-it's _expensive_." He began to babble.

"Well son, if you get her pregnant, you better not have a child out of wedlock, that's a terribly stupid thing to do, and the taxes... oy. It's far cheaper to get married then to raise a child out of wedlock." RJ began to tremble. Finn smiled genially and finished his beer before excusing himself.

Lily scrambled down the stairs to at least pretend she was doing something close to work.

"Lily. Take good care of my son." Finn said to her before he hugged her, startling a surprised squeak out of her and leaving through the door.

"You..." Swoop managed to gasp out as he laughed, doubling over. Finn grinned and wagged his eyebrows before drinking his tea.

"RJ... I managed to get rid of the guys again..." Lily cooed as she came into the main room, dressed in a naughty-sexy sheer yellow silk PJ set she had Fran pick up for her from Victoria Secret. RJ froze as he clenched the arms of his chair, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of her.

"Uh Lily... how about we cuddle and watch a comedy instead?" RJ suggested almost whining.

Lily pouted as she started to feel the familiar sensation of being trapped in under a blanket.

RJ whimpered as he caught her scent.

_God, if you love me, or even have any remote amount of sympathy for me, you'll strike me dead... Now._


	11. Tension

Heat  
Chapter 11 – Tension

**A/N: Hey guys, EEK! Here it is, my first chapter in Heat. Nervous? VERY! ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Apparently god had no sympathy for him whatsoever. First Lily had fallen asleep in his lap effectively trapping him under that luscious smelling body with no space to maneuver them out. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she started to have one of _those _dreams. She moaned and whimpered and gasped just as she had when he had her on the yoga mat. Plus he was pretty sure who the male star of that dream was and knowing her subconscious was playing out what he desperately wanted to be a reality was KILLING him. Man and wolf were battling it out in his head again, this time for right to choose how to deal with the sweet girl they held. The wolf demanded that they take her while the man, courtesy of his father, was too worried about the possible outcomes. This was going to be a long night…

Lily awoke the next morning snuggled into RJ's side. His scent was both comforting and maddening, she didn't whether burrow deeper and go back to sleep or finally let the cheetah take over. She snuck a peek up at RJ's face and he was fast asleep so she crept away to the kitchen to make something for her wolf. She wasn't a real chef like RJ but she still could turn out a pretty decent breakfast. She made fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes, enough for everyone to enjoy. She brought two plates for her and RJ and held RJ's under his nose, "Wake up," she whispered.

"Are those pancakes?" he asked groggily.

"Mhm, I made them myself," Lily smiled.

RJ took the plate and kissed her cheek, "It looks delicious." Little butterflies flew in her stomach while she sat down on another chair across from his to eat. They ate quietly, staring at each other every so often. RJ couldn't help but notice how everything little things started to look seductive but also beautiful. Beyond the lust, she was sweet and kind. He was certain he cared for her, but did he love her, like really love her? That too, enough to want to risk it all? Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards? "Lily?"

"Hmm?"

RJ took a breath, "I'm scared." He wanted to say more but didn't really have any other words.

Lily set their dishes aside and sat on the arm of his chair, "So am I," she kissed him, "but I trust you, I trust us." She kissed him again and left to change for work. RJ was rather pleased with himself, even his wolf was happy. That was the first time she said 'us' as if they were a couple, it felt kind of nice.

"Oh and Lily?"

"Yeah?" she paused and turned to face him.

"Hang on to those pajamas," Lily grinned and winked before turning back.

The sniffing tradition continued but even more intimate than before. RJ had now taken to slipping an arm across her waist, pressing a kiss or even taking a bite at her shoulder. Lily half-heartedly tried to push him away but it had actually started to feel really good when he did that. Fran's eyebrows shot up into her bangs when Lily actually moaned. "Okay you two seriously need to get a room." RJ said nothing but shot a predatory look at Lily before exiting the kitchen. Fran leaned forward over the worktable, "Good lord, if Casey looked at me like that I would be upstairs in a heartbeat."

Lily had the good grace to blush, "Believe me, I wouldn't mind but he's still kind of freaked out since the whole incident with his dad."

"Doesn't look like it to me," Fran said wryly.

"Yeah well," Lily grimaced a little. "That's," she gestured to her shoulder, "_safe_, no babies to worry about or cause to contemplate weddings."

"There are _other things_ you can do," Fran giggled.

"Fran!" Lily admonished.

"I'm just trying to be helpful. Who knows how it will take for him to be ready for that kind of step?"

"True but on the upside, he said he wants to fall in love with me."

"That's great but you can't rush love," Fran grumbled the last bit and Lily knew she was not talking about RJ.

"Give him time," Lily soothed her friend. "At least you're not hopped up on some seriously heavy hormones with possibly no release for the next month." She checked the time, "Oh I'm late for my meeting with Master Puck. Tell RJ I had to go."

Lily met Master Puck at their usual place. Lily filled her teacher in on every that happened including the scene with Master Finn.

Puck huffed, "That's why my husband was laughing so hard yesterday. Poor RJ. And poor you, Finn blocked you during your first heat. I imagine things are becoming quite tense around that pizzeria."

"He'll be lucky if I don't jump him on a bag of flour," Lily muttered without thinking.

Puck burst out laughing, "Oh I know that feeling all too well. In fact, it's the next part of the story."

"Tell me everything," Lily crossed her legs tighter eagerly. "Swoop had come by to make sure you were properly attired for the day."

"Ah yes, so I let him into my room. Now I told you I was trying to be nice but I couldn't help but point out. 'Swoop…how do you intend to know if I am properly attired if you cannot see me?' He came right up close to me and said lowly, 'Your scent. The more skin you expose, the stronger it is. Especially from areas that skirts don't cover.'"

Lily gasped, "Did he just – did he mean – "

Puck nodded, "He did and I was just as shocked as you but embarrassed as well. I said to him, 'You mean… you could…' I couldn't even look him in eye or face I guess. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'Have you any idea how hard it is to meditate when one's sole focus is to take their teacher?' His words stirred my animal spirit and I answered, 'I understand completely.' I let my robe drop while saying, 'Have you any idea how hard it is to desire a cub so much that one would be willing to break every rule in the book just have him?' He grabbed me and literally growled, 'Do not tempt me!' I was shaking from all the repressed hormones, I just couldn't take it anymore so I jumped a little and kissed him full on the mouth. We managed to make it to my bed and he stripped my nightshirt off. My belief is it was some flow of fresh air from taking my shirt off that cleared his senses because he stopped, gripping my wrists on either side of my head. 'No' he said. 'Not like this.' And he got up and left without another word. That is also where we stop for today."

"NOOOO," Lily whined. "Master Puck you can't keep doing this to me."

Puck chuckled, "I'm glad you are so engrossed in the story but you have to get back to your wolf."

"Fine," Lily pouted.

Lily re-entered JKP and found Theo and Casey in the back while Fran served the customers out front. Theo semi-smiled at her entrance, "Hey Lily, RJ asked if you could help him organize the pantry?" It was obvious that Theo was trying really hard to accept what was going on but he seemed to be straining himself. She made a note to have a proper conversation with him on this topic later as she went into the pantry to meet RJ.

Out of nowhere a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her against something warm. "I missed you."

"I can tell," Lily pried open his grip to turn and loop her arms around his neck. "I missed you too you know."

"Really? Can't imagine why," RJ teased.

That heated sensation came back lowering her inhibitions. "I was thinking…" Lily plucked his shirt. "There are other things we could without doing…that." She grinned as he growled and pushed her against the wall. He was right about to descend on her when Casey came in.

RJ looked ready to punch the tiger, "Casey this had better be good."

The red ranger must have realised he was on thin ice and stepped back little, "There's someone here to see you. Said it was surprise." RJ cussed under his breath and left the pantry. Lily elbowed Casey in the gut before following. In front there was this drop-dead gorgeous woman complete with long dark hair, full lips painted red, curvaceous figure, and dressed to the nines. For all her beauty there was something about her that made Lily want to claw her eyes out.

It didn't help that upon seeing this intruder RJ laughed and ran to hug the woman exclaiming, "TRACY!"

**A/N: Will RJ ever figure out how he feels about Lily? Will Puck EVER finish that story? And who is this Tracy chick? Stay tuned for the next chapter of HEAT!**


	12. Rival

Heat  
Chapter 12 – Rival

**A/N: Hey guys, how am I doing so far? I'm really having fun with this but I'm also nervous as hell. SO REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES AND WHIPPED CREAM AND CHOCOLATE SHAVINGS ON TOP **

Lily's fingers griped the countertop as if she would rip the whole thing off. She didn't care who this woman was or what she wanted, if she didn't get her hands off RJ Lily would gladly break them off. And the nerve of RJ! How does he go from backing her into corner to hugging this chick like she was his sister? The cheetah in her demanded that this female be removed from the premises immediately and for once she wasn't going to fight it. It took a moment but she managed to plaster on a pleasant smile and delicately tapped RJ's shoulder.

"RJ, who's your friend?" Lily asked lightly.

"Oh uh Lily this is Tracy. We were at the academy together," RJ grinned. "Tracy this is Lily, one of my students." The two shook hands slowly. Lily couldn't figure out what it was but there was something definitely off with her. Tracy's cheap perfume was making it hard to think though, it made Lily want to gag.

"Pleasure to meet you Lily," Tracy's tone lacked all warmth, her nose wrinkled. They regarded each other with shrewd suspicion.

RJ interrupted their sizing up, "What are you doing here Trace?"

Tracy let go of Lily's hand awkwardly, "I'm in town for a bit so I decided to check in with the wolf master. In fact I'm actually kind of hungry, what have you got available to eat right now?"

Theo answered, "Classic pepperoni and Hawaiian."

"That sounds oddly normal for you RJ," Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"The specialty pizzas are made to order," RJ laughed. "Oh and that's Theo and Casey – my other two students – and Fran a dear friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you all," Tracy waved. "Let me get two slices of each pizza."

"Hungry much?" RJ asked his friend.

"Been a long day, I have the room," Tracy assured him. She sat down at the table underneath the ceiling fan. "Care to join me?" She gestured to the opposite chair, "We have to catch up." Lily didn't like how she smiled at him or that look she was giving him. Something was terribly wrong here, the trapped blanket sensation came back and RJ stared at Lily. She made face that told him it wasn't her fault. Tracy on the other hand narrowed her eyes, something Lily did not miss. Casey brought the food and while the rest went back to work. Lily couldn't even go near the pantry right then and opted to help Fran prepare more pizzas.

"Hey are you okay?" Fran asked concerned.

"I do not like that Tracy girl," Lily hissed. "She is really giving me some bad vibes."

"Me too," Fran agreed. "I can't figure out why, I just know I don't want Casey anywhere near her."

Lily nodded vigorously, "I feel the same way about RJ." She watched through the window as the two _friends _talked. It was Tracy fanned herself and shook out her hair that she got it. The eating, the smell, the heat – "OH MY GOD!" Lily grabbed Fran's hand, "Tracy is in heat!"

The two women gaped for a second before rushing to the window to spy on Tracy. Fran was visibly distressed. "Fran you need to calm down."

"I'm not in heat, I will never be in heat, but she is. What if Casey mates with her?" Fran began hyperventilating. "He'll forget all about me and everything that's happened will be nothing. I can't -"

"Breathe Fran," Lily steadied her. "I'll take care of it." She went out front to where Casey stood by the register, "Hey Case, um I can't handle the heat back there. Can you go cook with Fran and I'll manage cash?"

"Sure no problem Lil," Casey went to the back thereby giving Fran some peace of mind and Lily the ability to monitor her own situation. RJ didn't look too enamoured by his companion but then again he would be a pro at handling the pheromones at this point. He seemed to be leaning away so at least he wasn't trying to smell her. She looked at the men in the vicinity of the table, some were sneaking glances but others weren't. How did that work? Then she remembered Casey not being attracted to her while Theo and RJ were. Did that mean the male had to be actually attracted to the female before the scent took effect? Somehow the sickly scent of Tracy's _perfume_ made it all the way to her and Tracy appeared to be quite frustrated. Is possible to control the hormones? Could Tracy be putting out more scent willingly? She checked to make sure there were no customers in need before shutting her eyes and calling her cheetah out from her heart. _Yes it possible, _the cheetah answered without preamble, _it takes a great deal of practice and patience but it can be done. Do not worry about that now, the harpy wishes to take our mate! You must put a stop to it._

Lily nodded to herself. Thankfully Fran came with a fresh pizza, "This one is for table 2." She set the pie down, "Thanks by the way for sending Casey back. I feel much better with him close by."

"No problem," Lily attempted to smile. "Listen I need you to do something."

Fran responded immediately, "Name it."

"I need you to draw RJ away from Tracy. I want to have a word with her," Lily ground out the last few words.

Fran didn't even flinch, "I'm on it." She went back to the kitchen and a few seconds later came out again, rushing to RJ and whispering something causing him to leap up and follow her. Lily let some of cheetah out as she sauntered over and claimed RJ's seat.

"Lily," she said welcomingly.

Lily stared down the woman, "I think we need to talk. I know you're in heat."

Tracy dropped the friendly act, "Not bad for a silly cub. But then again you're in heat too so…"

Lily chewed the inside of her cheek, not wanting to make a scene in front of the other patrons. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. Stay the hell away from RJ."

"Aww isn't that cute?" The woman crooned mockingly, "You think RJ is going to be with you, how adorable. Listen sweetheart, a man like RJ has no time to waste on little girls like you."

"Nor does he have time for desperate hoes like you," Lily shot back. "I could smell your stench all the way to the register and he still left you without a backwards glance."

"That's because he's had to put with your god awful stinking self for days on end. You must be really bad to have dulled his senses that much. Once I get through to him, he'll come to me without even thinking about you."

Lily leaned in, "Are you sure about that?"

Tracy mimicked her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lily shrugged insolently, "What do I know? I'm just a cub after all."

Just then RJ returned to the table, "You two getting along?"

Lily gave Tracy a challenging look, "Yeah, just fine."

Tracy returned it, "Yep, just a little girl-talk." Then she stood pulling on her jacket, "I should get going, but I'll be back tomorrow." She vowed with her eyes on Lily.

Lily got up too, "See you then."

RJ remained totally oblivious and said, "Great."

Lily smirked as she grabbed RJ's arm, "Oh RJ, I was wondering whether we could back to our discussion on those things I talked about earlier."

RJ caught on quickly, "Sure, I think I know where we left off."

"Great," Lily extended the word with a malicious grin at Tracy's furious countenance. Tomorrow would be a hell of a day.


	13. Territory

Heat  
Chapter 13 – Territory

_His fingers traced patterns on her skin before slipping beneath the waistband of her shorts. She bit her lip knowing they had to stay quiet. He whispered ever so softly to her, telling her how good she felt, how much he wanted her, his impatience to make them one forever. She peaked while looking into his eyes with wonder, his voice rough but still loving._

"_My Lily…"_

Lily grinned to herself as she got ready in front of the bathroom mirror. For once it wasn't a dream but a memory, a very vivid and happy one at that. It wasn't as satisfying as real mating would be she was sure but it was enough to take the edge off a little.

"What's got you so happy?" RJ smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Lily blushed and whispered, "I had a good night."

"Glad to hear it." RJ moved to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "You were so beautiful last night in my arms."

"RJ…" The heated sensation came back and the wolf master growled, pushing her into the sink.

"Watch it cub," he warned dangerously.

Lily gave him crooked smile and started pulling him by his shirt out of the bathroom, "Come on we have work to do."

Fran watched the pair come down the stairs, playfully shoving and pulling each other. It gave her that warm fuzzy feeling seeing the two of them together. She chanced a glance at Casey who was slicing tomatoes only to see him staring at her with that smile on his face and that fuzzy feeling doubled. RJ asked Casey to help him and Theo set up outside leaving the two girls in the kitchen.

"You and RJ seem a lot more comfortable around each other," Fran winked.

Lily took over Casey's job and began slicing, "We've accepted that we're mates but it's the other stuff that bothering us you know."

"What do you mean?"

Lily put down the knife trying to come up with words, "Sure our animal spirits, the wolf and the cheetah, chose each other but did _we_, as in RJ and Lily? We aren't in love really, just really good friends with a more than what's healthy amount of lust thrown in."

"I thought the animal spirits are a part of you," Fran frowned. "Don't they reflect who you are?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lily thought back to when her cheetah said she was her heart.

"Maybe there is a chance that you and RJ are truly attracted to each other and your spirits are going off of that." Lily didn't know what to say to that so she just shrugged; she certainly hoped that was the case. Unbeknownst to the women, RJ was listening at the door. He had to admit Fran's argument did have its merits. Was it possible that he had feelings for Lily without knowing it? He tried to think back to before her heat started. Something tugged at his heart, sure they had some good times and he really enjoyed the cheetah's company but was there more to it than that? A knocking at the door interrupted his musing and he looked up to see Tracy waving through the glass.

"Hey guys, Tracy is here," he said over shoulder. Inside the kitchen, Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. All lovey dovey thoughts were put on hold as she squeezed the tomato in her hand into pulp. She wiped the mess off and stood by the kitchen door with Fran watching that wretch paw all over RJ. She couldn't hold back the smug pride when Tracy picked her scent on RJ's clothes. _That's right,_ she thought superiorly, _he's mine._ Her skin smouldered as the harpy recovered and kept her expression neutral although she did become extra affectionate with RJ. Lily was trying to respect RJ's friendship here but this woman was crossing the line.

_If some bitch stepped in on your territory, wouldn't you be pissed? _

Master Puck was absolutely right, she was royally pissed but she morphed her face into a welcoming expression, "Hi Tracy."

"Hello Lily," Tracy's voice was rather clipped, probably because she got no reaction from the pizza chef.

Casey and Theo were still cleaning and setting up so RJ said, "Well I'll leave you two ladies alone," and went to join them. Poor sweet RJ, he most likely thought they were gal pals going to gossip or something. Nothing could be farther from the truth. The minute he was gone it was game on.

"Still think I'm some silly little cub?" Lily asked lightly. "Seems like RJ has more time for me than you thought."

"He's a man he had to give in sometime," Tracy flicked her nails disinterestedly. "But I'll be around all day, I'll wear him down. Besides you didn't actually mate, the scent would have been stronger, more mixed."

"Sounds like someone's grasping at straws," Lily mocked in a baby voice. "Wolves are monogamous, if he's chosen, he's chosen, no going back. He wants me, so deal with it."

Tracy narrowed her eyes malevolently, "Maybe his wolf chose you but did RJ? What makes you think RJ wants to be saddled with you for the rest of his life?"

Lily was not about to reveal the intimate details of her relationship to this bitch. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oooh did I hit a nerve?"

"Hardly," Lily laughed. "I just want to enjoy watching you try and fail miserably."

"Whatever makes you feel better sweetheart," Tracy stalked off. The first customers of the day began to trickle in so Lily returned to help Fran with the orders.

"I can't stand her," Lily spat through gritted teeth.

Fran nodded, "Being in heat is no excuse for acting like such a – a -"

"Insufferable whore," Lily slotted in.

Fran was a bit shocked by Lily's language but considering the circumstances she let it go, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it. What are you going to do about your meeting with your master though?"

Lily's jaw dropped, she had completely forgotten about her appointment with Master Puck. It would be a very cold day in hell before she left RJ and the harpy alone; she trusted RJ but wouldn't put it past that one to do something underhanded. She dashed to phone and called her master's home and after an anxious three rings Puck answered. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and quickly explained the situation to her teacher. Puck told her not to worry and to focus on getting rid of that she-devil. She hung up and checked outside, Tracy was sitting at the counter animatedly talking to RJ at the register. How could RJ not recognize the heat symptoms? That theory about the scent and attraction ran through her head again, it was plausible – plus it tallied with what Fran suggested earlier. She wished she hadn't forgotten to ask Master Puck about it. Again she smelt that reeking perfume and knew Tracy must be trying very hard to catch RJ but, from what she could see, the wretch wasn't having much luck. She needed something, anything, to fight back with. Then RJ provided,

"Hello ladies," the wolf called out entering the kitchen, "I need a meat lover's for table eight and I convinced Tracy to try our 'mighty jungle' pizza." Lily almost squealed as an idea came to her.

"I'll take the jungle RJ," Lily grinned.

"As you wish," RJ half-bowed. "Fran you take the meat lover's, I shall be back later." RJ exited the kitchen and Lily's euphoria died a little, he didn't even touch her. Was Tracy really wearing him down? But then the chef came bursting back in, heading straight for her. He kissed her full on the lips and breathed in her scent along her hairline. "Didn't think I forgot did you?" he teased and kissed her again. After he disappeared, Fran and Lily were giddy for a full five minutes before they calmed down. Lily took extra care to knead the dough for Tracy's pizza thoroughly and tossed around the ingredients by hand before adding them on individually. After it was baked, she carefully blew over it while Fran watched her incredulously. Lily said nothing and set her masterpiece down for RJ to bring it out. Sure enough he came, grabbed the two pies, sniffed Lily, then left. Lily broke out in a mischievous smile and pulled Fran over to the door, filling her in as they watched Tracy get her food. Triumph lit her as Tracy tried not to gag in front of RJ, but for once she didn't blame her. That pizza was practically soaked in her scent. RJ grabbed a slice and started eating like nothing, and it was – for him. Tracy however was almost green but she picked one up too and seemed to force herself to take a bite. Lily dissolved into giggles with Fran, the best part was that Tracy couldn't say anything without admitting she was in heat.

_If some bitch stepped in on your territory, wouldn't you be pissed? _

Of course, but why get mad when you can get even?

**A/N: Hey guys, I L-O-V-E-D this chapter, it was so much fun contemplating ways to mess with Tracy. Things are really getting hot at JKP but when you play with fire, you will get burned. Want to know what I mean? Stay tuned for the next chapter of HEAT! Hope you're liking this as much as I am. REVIEW PLZ! **


	14. Hindsight

Heat  
Chapter 14 – Hindsight

RJ trudged along sullenly on the darkened streets of Ocean Bluff heading towards Master Swoop's place. He needed to see his teacher immediately but the downtrodden feelings in his heart wouldn't let him work up any sense of energy. His day had started off so wonderfully but it had gone to hell very quickly starting at closing.

_Some hours prior…_

RJ flipped over the shop sign, relieved the day was finally over. He just wanted to head to bed, _maybe convince Lily to join me again_ he thought slyly. But alas he had to put those good intentions aside, they had company. Tracy was still there as she had been all day. It was great to catch up with his old friend, he had toyed with the idea of telling her about Lily but things weren't really concrete yet to be telling anyone other than the team and their respective masters. Everyone was grouped around the main counter as they normally were at the end of the day just chatting about anything that happened to occur to them. RJ approached his friends and whatever Lily was – girlfriend perhaps? _How about love of your life? _His wolf inserted dryly. Girlfriend, he thought firmly, was good enough for now. The wolf just shrugged and mentally kicked back, smug knowing that RJ would have to admit that he was right in choosing. Not wanting to deal with his cocky inner spirit, RJ turned to his school friend. "Tracy, shouldn't you get going? You don't want to get caught in traffic."

"Awwwwww I don't want to leave yet," Tracy exaggerated a pout. "I'm having so much fun. I missed you wolf-boy, can't I stay the night?" In hindsight, RJ realized what he thought was a pleading look at the team was actually a challenge to his cheetah.

But he didn't know that at the time and had gallantly – _stupidly more like_, grumbled his wolf – said, "Of course you can, I think there's a spare hammock upstairs." Tracy smiled at him as she went to her car to get her bag. Again, alarm bells really should have gone off at the simple fact that she had a bag ready and waiting.

When she was gone Lily asked tersely, "RJ can I have a word with you?"

"Of course," they went into the kitchen and Lily tugged him into the pantry.

"RJ I don't want Tracy here," she said without preamble.

"What's wrong?" RJ had been confused, he thought they were getting along.

"What's wrong?! RJ are you really that blind? She is in heat and she wants you!"

RJ tried to think back, he had never smelt any scent on her and she hadn't even made a pass at him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Lily insisted. "Why would I say that if I wasn't?"

RJ's brow furrowed, "Did she actually say that?"

"Well no, not in those words. But she implied it!"

Looking back, RJ wanted to beat his head against the wall because at the time he just smiled gently, "Lily you're very hormonal right now. Being territorial is just a part of this whole heat, remember how I was with Theo?"

Lily shook her head insistently, "RJ you've got it wrong. She -" but he cut her off.

"Lily be reasonable. I've been taking in your scent for days, don't you think I would have picked up on it by now?"

Just then Casey burst in, "We've got trouble downtown." He left as quickly as he came.

RJ tilted his head towards the door, "You should go."

"But -"

"It's just the heat Lily," he tried to make her understand. "Trust me?" She nodded once. He kissed her hard and whispered "Be careful my cheetah." She quietly promised she would and went to join her team. RJ went up to the loft and saw Tracy there with her bag. "Hey let me hunt up that spare hammock."

"Where are the others?"

"Oh they had something they needed to take care of. They'll be back in a while." He managed to find the hammock and had just finished setting it up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tracy was right behind him, much too close for his liking. "Did you need something?"

"Oh come on RJ," Tracy purred. "Let's not play games. You know I want you."

"Sorry I'm not on the menu," RJ half-chuckled as her hands crawled up his chest. He couldn't supress a shudder but it wasn't one of passion but of disgust. Unfortunately Tracy took it the other way. She laughed throatily and pushed him into the hammock.

"My poor baby," she caressed his head, RJ too much in shock to move at this point. "Having to put up with that stupid cub who thinks she's your mate."

The reminder of Lily helped to snap him out of it a little. "She is my mate," RJ tried to sound determined. "I want to be with her."

"Do you really?" Tracy rubbed his shoulders. "Maybe your spirit wants her but what does RJ want? Has nobody considered you in all of this even you yourself? I think we both know you don't actually want her, you're just stuck with her. Annoying little wretch." RJ growled at the second insult at his cheetah and made to push her off but she was already being pulled away and thrown to the floor. Lily was back and so was the tell-tale yellow glow in her eyes.

"Annoying little wretch?" the yellow ranger hissed dangerously. "I warned you to stay away from him but you just can't take a hint can you? Let me make it clearer for you." She made to lunge at the woman on the floor but RJ caught her around the waist and held her back.

"Lily calm down," he yelled. Lily stopped struggling and he released her. They shared a look before RJ turned his attention to Tracy. "Tracy I am sorry but I truly am with Lily and if you cannot respect that then I think you should leave."

Tracy huffed, spitting her hair out of her face and mouth. "Fine, whatever RJ." She got to her feet and stormed out.

RJ faced Lily and tried to take her hand but she yanked it away, "Do NOT touch me!"

"Lily I'm sorry, I should have listened to you," RJ apologized. The wolf whined pitifully, it didn't require being a master to see he was headed for the doghouse big time.

"Just because I'm in heat doesn't mean my judgement is off," Lily snapped. "You keep chalking everything up to the heat. I have to wonder if Tracy is right, are you with me because you want to have a relationship with me or it is because you're trying to make the best of a bad situation? Tell me what does RJ want?" Like it or not, and he definitely didn't like it, he could not answer her. Lily seemed to draw her own conclusion from his silence, "So that's it isn't it? The whole 'if I could find love with you' thing was you trying to reconcile being saddled with me."

"No, not at all Lily I -"

"You what?! Tell me where I go off track. You've been waiting all this time for the one you really love because of what happened with your parents then all of a sudden here I come, a girl you wouldn't normally choose for yourself, and go into heat and your WOLF decides that I'm the one for you so now you're trying to make yourself fall in love with me. If you had a choice, would you still want me?" Before he could answer she grabbed her stomach and grimaced. He realised it had been hours since she last ate.

"You need to eat something," he tried to lead her to the kitchen but she pulled away again.

"Save it, I'm not hungry," she lied but nonetheless went into the only room she occupy, the laundry room, and slammed the door. The click of the lock resounded in his heart as did her quiet sobs that reached him through the opening near the floor. Theo and Casey who had had enough sense to stay away during the confrontation came up. The three of them took turns trying to get the irate female to open the door and eat something but nothing. One time RJ stayed by the door for a full hour but all he got was dead silence. It was getting late, she hadn't eaten anything in more than twelve hours. RJ was seriously in need of help here so he ordered Casey and Theo to keep trying and went to see his master.

_Present…_

That is how he had found himself where he was. Slowly but surely making his way to the academy but his mind was back at JKP with the girl currently ensconced in the laundry room. Did she come out? Had she eaten? Did she know he left? How would she take that? _Forgive me sweetheart, _he mentally called out. _I'll be back soon._

**A/N: Awww poor RJ and Lily, had to happen though guys. I don't know about you but I'm glad to be rid of that Tracy chick. Reviews are always encouraging, STAY TUNED!**


	15. Isolated

Heat  
Chapter 15 – Isolated

Lily sat on the floor, curled into the corner by the dryer. She had been crying off and on for what seemed like ages. Again there was someone knocking on her door but she didn't move. She couldn't bring herself to face them not even to quell those spasms of pain in her stomach. She knew she had overreacted but the fear and anger made her lash out. Now everything was a contradiction. She wanted to sleep but wasn't tired. Her body was sore from this position but she didn't want to move. She was hungry but didn't want food. The most maddening thing was that she needed RJ but she didn't want to see him. He had said to Tracy that he was with her, really, but did that mean he wanted to? Wolf spirits are monogamous so if it chose her of course he would stand by that choice but was it his choice or the wolf's? But the spirits live in our hearts so wouldn't they choose based on our own preferences? All of it was making her head spin. The cheetah in her was curled up on her stone having no advice to offer but at least taking satisfaction from driving the harpy off. Lily smiled ever so slightly, that was fun however brief it was.

Another round of knocking interrupted her musings and Theo's voice issued through the door, "Lil? Look I just want to see you, to talk, I'm not going to give you food. Let me in so I know you're okay." The worry was clear in his voice.

Lily sighed and heavily got up. She unlocked the door and turned away before the blue ranger could even enter. Theo came in and shut the door quietly. They sat down cross-legged not saying anything for a long while. Lily studied her best friend, she could see the underlying stress and anxiety on his face. "Theo I'm sorry this must be horrible for you."

"It's not so bad," Theo shrugged. "I've been getting over it. Don't worry about me. You're my best friend, you always have been. I don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I," Lily nodded. "I wish I could explain it to you better but I don't even understand it myself. It feels like this whole thing was forced on me. I don't how I feel or what to feel let alone what to do or say. Nothing makes sense! I'm so confused!"

"Okay, tell me this," Theo leaned forward. "Do you love RJ?"

"I don't know," Lily moaned and slumped. "I don't know if I like him or my spirit likes him."

"Is it not possible for it to be both?"

"Maybe. I've been kicking around that idea. Remember Casey wasn't attracted to me when you and RJ were. I know he likes Fran so it is because he is interested in someone else that he didn't like me?"

Theo frowned a little thinking back. "I think you're right. I can't speak for RJ or Casey but I had a crush on you since we were in the academy."

Lily was stunned, "Really? Before the heat?"

"Way before the heat," Theo assured her.

"So it IS mutual," Lily concluded. Suddenly she remembered Master Puck telling her that all her spirit knew was that she was attracted to RJ. So she really did want RJ! And RJ wanted her! Oh no, Lily's face dropped, she had said such awful things to him. The poor guy didn't understand it any better than she did. "Now I really feel bad for yelling at him."

"Yeah that reminds me, what happened?" Theo asked. "I thought you and RJ were really happy."

Lily grimaced and recapped the story with Tracy, "…so I freaked out, told him he didn't really love me, and came in here."

"Wow," the jaguar sat in shock at the rapid turn of events. For the lack of anything better to do he reached behind him and pulled out some rolled up clothes. "I figured you'd want to change. I'm no fashion expert but how hard can it be when everything is yellow?"

"Thanks Theo," Lily giggled. She rotated her finger and Theo obligingly turned around while she changed. "I should go apologize to RJ."

"Lily," Theo said carefully. "RJ isn't here."

"WHAT!" Lily yanked down her tank top and scrambled to the front of him. "What do you mean he isn't here?!"

"He left a little while ago." Theo braced himself, "And before you ask, he didn't actually tell us where he was going. He just ordered me and Case to keep trying to get you to eat."

Lily wrung her hands nervously, there was only one thought on her mind. Where did he go?

**A/N: Hey guys, I am happy to report the angst is OVER! YAY it was seriously messing with my metaphysical chi to write such unhappy thoughts but now on to some 'master-full' fun! Geddit? Geddit? Stay tuned **


	16. Lesson

Heat  
Chapter 16 – Lesson

Swoop was normally a very zen and tolerant man but when his wife woke him up in the early hours of the morning for a second time that week, he allowed himself to become quite indignant. Puck's jabs between his shoulder blades weren't exactly the best way to woken up either. She whispered, "Get up, something has happened with the kids again."

Swoop smiled at how maternal Puck had become but nevertheless he grumbled, "Love, I don't see why both of us have to get up for one of the cubs. It should just be their master, that's who they really want to talk anyway."

"Oh darling, I'm so glad you said that. RJ is the one at the door." Swoop let out a colourful stream of cuss words while Puck snickered. He got up and snatched his robe from its peg by the door, muttering something about a blind rat in Japan seeing that one coming.

"Well dear you ARE blind," Puck cackled. Swoop threw a glower in her direction before leaving the room. He opened his front door where his student stood anxiously. "RJ," Swoop said rather curtly. "I know bats are nocturnal but apparently so are cheetahs and wolves."

"Sorry about this Master Swoop but I am in real trouble here," RJ apologized. So this is where Lily came when he drove her off that night. It was slightly heartening to know both of them had the same mindset.

"What have you done RJ?" Swoop immediately recognized that tone even if the voice had changed. He was half-expecting RJ to become two feet shorter, ten years younger, and tell him he had broken something like the time he shattered his father's best tea set. He closed the front door and sat down on the porch, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not so much what I did, it's what I didn't do," RJ tried to sum up his predicament.

Swoop sighed and decided to humour him, "Okay what didn't you do?"

"Listen to Lily." Swoop made an exasperated noise, RJ really was a blockhead sometimes.

He was almost afraid to ask, "Alright, what happened?" RJ told Swoop everything that had occurred with Tracy and Lily. The bat listened in pure silence and male horror at RJ's actions. "So let me get this straight." Swoop wanted to make he heard right, "She came to you with concerns over Tracy and you wrote it off on _her heat_?"

"Yeah basically," RJ had never felt more stupid in his life and he had actually caused a kitchen fire trying out a new recipe.

"RJ…" Swoop's fingers itched to slap him upside the head. Thank goodness Puck wasn't here; she would have killed him. "Being in heat is the Pai Zhua equivalent to a woman's menstrual cycle. As a rule, how do women react when a man tries to blame their feelings on it 'being that time of the month'?"

"Yeaahhh," RJ scratched the back of his head. "Didn't think about that."

"Clearly," Swoop very nearly snorted. "Look, I know what it feels like to be blindsided by the heat. When Puck went into it for the first time, I thought the whole world had turned on its head. Gone were the days of me quietly admiring her from afar, possibly working up the nerve to ask her to dinner. Now all I wanted to do was claim her before someone else did."

RJ grinned at the image of Swoop timidly asking a girl out when something registered, "Wait a second, you liked Puck BEFORE the heat?"

"Yes, well beforehand."

RJ remembered that theory from earlier and forced his voice to remain even, "…. was anyone not attracted to Master Puck?"

Swoop mentally smiled – the wolf was finally getting there. "I'm sure her scent appealed to all males, but not every single one of them sought to claim her. Master Mao for instance, he came by one time when her scent was in full force and walked away as if it was nothing."

"So there does have to be some attraction…" RJ murmured. Swoop stayed silent, letting him work it out. RJ mulled over everything that had occurred at the pizzeria. He and Theo had locked horns but not Casey who clearly had a preference for Fran. Only one puzzle piece remained, "Master Swoop? Have you ever encountered any other female in heat?"

"Obviously," Swoop hid a smirk. "I am teacher but I've also been close to Lily because of her time with Puck."

"Does she…have the same effect as Puck did – does?"

Swoop pretended to think, "No…" he said slowly but took his time elaborating simply to torture his student a bit. "She smelt rather floral, but deeper than that, more musky. But still it has nowhere near the pull Puck has on me, to me Lily's was like a pleasant perfume."

RJ gulped at that last word, that's what he had taken Tracy's scent to be. He was actually attracted to Lily that's why her scent affected him and she wanted him so her body reacted to his presence. Oh boy, thank gods that Master Swoop talked abou– wait a minute! RJ looked at his master, "Did you know it was mutual?!"

"I may have," Swoop chuckled.

RJ groaned, "I don't suppose it ever occurred to you to just – oh I don't know – TELL US?!"

"RJ when have you ever known a master to say things directly? If we just doled out lessons like fortune cookies you'd never learn properly." RJ grumbled good-naturedly under his breath and Swoop grasped his shoulder, "The important thing is that you know and you understand. Now, I believe there is a cheetah that has been in the laundry room for far too long."

RJ nodded, "Yeah I think so too. Thank you Master Swoop."

"Anytime RJ," he squeezed the shoulder he held, "just not three in the morning alright?"

RJ laughed, "I'll bear that in mind."

"Be sure to tell your mate as well," Swoop warned. RJ thanked his master again and left.

Swoop tiredly went back to his room. He was hanging up his robe when Puck's voice startled him a little, "Well done love."

"You didn't go back to sleep?" Swoop slid into bed, her arms wrapped around him instantly.

"Would I do that to you?"

"No," Swoop stroked her hair, cuddling until they fell asleep.

**A/N: Awwwww at the ending. Seriously guys, I was grinning like a maniac through this whole thing. My metaphysical chi is back in balance so I'll do my best to keep 'em coming. REVIEWS MAY HELP ME GET THEM OUT FASTER :::HINT HINT:::**


	17. Reconcile

Heat  
Chapter 17 – Reconcile

The first thing RJ noticed when he got back to the loft was that the laundry room's door was wide open. He crept quietly into the main area and found Lily curled up his chair, fast asleep. His face softened as he knelt beside her, gently brushing back a wayward curl from her face. She stirred a little the suddenly jolted out of her sleep, "RJ!"

"Sh sh sh, Lily I'm right here," RJ calmed her down.

"RJ…" Lily looked at him but her mind took a moment to catch up. "RJ! I'm sorry," she slid off the chair and into his arms, gripping him tight.

RJ hugged her just as fiercely, relishing in the burn of the scent that was meant just for him. "I'm sorry too sweetheart." Her stomach growled and RJ pulled away shocked, "You haven't eaten yet?"

"No," Lily winced at the pain.

"Come on," RJ picked her up and carried her to their small kitchen. He set her on the counter and pulled out a couple sandwiches. He handed her a sandwich and bottle of water and ordered sternly, "Eat."

Lily had other ideas, "RJ where did you -"

RJ stalled her with a hand, he pointed to the food, "You eat, I talk." She pouted but nonetheless took a large bite and made a show of waiting for him to talk while chewing. RJ leaned on the counter beside her, "I went to Master Swoop's. I was so confused between our argument and what happened with Tracy that I really needed some clarity and guidance. We talked and I realised just how wrong I was not to listen to you. No one likes to have their feelings belittled. I should have taken you seriously and for that, I am really sorry. By this point she finished the first sandwich and he handed her the second. "I found out that not all males react the same to a female in heat. I didn't realise Tracy was in heat because I didn't want her; her scent did not register with me the way yours does. That's when it all slotted into place for me." RJ stood in front of his cheetah, "Lily, I can't say I loved you before the heat. You and I, we just worked so well together, I never considered that there could be something romantic between us. But clearly our spirits know better, our hearts know better. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you had never started your cycle because as much as I want to say I would've been with you – the reality is that I just don't know. You asked me what I wanted. I want 'us', I want to get half-naked and run in the woods, I want to go to the zoo and max out my credit card on plushies, I want to eat copious amounts of food while watching crappy action flicks, I…" Lily had finished eating and was staring at him with glassy eyes. RJ cupped the side of her face, "I want you Lily, not just for the heat, but for everything."

"I want you too, for everything," Lily whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek and he brushed it away. Suddenly she gave a sniffling chuckle, "Master Swoop must hate us."

"Ah yes, we've been requested to keep our visits to normal daylight hours," the pair laughed a little.

"I'm tired," Lily's head fell against his chest. "Take me to bed please wolfy."

"Wolfy?" RJ picked her up and went over to his hammock, settling them in comfortably.

"Can't call you wolf-boy so that's the next best thing," Lily nestled into RJ's side as he pulled the covers over them. "I wonder if Swoop has a pet name… probably Batman."

RJ quickly covered his mouth to avoid a loud laugh, "Go to sleep Lily, you're tired."

"What? I think it's oddly appropriate."

RJ kissed her forehead, "Too true my cheetah, but let's save the debate on Swoop's secret pet name for the morning."

"Alright then, goodnight wolf."

"Goodnight my cheetah…my love," he whispered the last words softly, trying them out on his tongue. It wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm saving the 'L' word for a littler later, it still seems a bit too soon for that. But in the meantime I have a challenge for you my dear readers – WHAT DO YOU THINK SWOOP'S PETNAME SHOULD BE? Let me know through your reviews and I will pick the best ones to be featured in the next chapter of HEAT! Stay tuned **


	18. Marked

Heat  
Chapter 18 – Marked

Lily laughed even while elbow deep in soapy dish water, "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" RJ argued with a half-grin on his face. "You know how Puck is; I certainly wouldn't put it past her."

"But 'batty'? You really think Master Swoop would let her get away with calling him '_batty_'?"

RJ shrugged, "He loves her. I thought about Swoopy but that makes him sound like a drunk."

"As opposed to the British term meaning crazy," Lily deadpanned.

"Again, would you put it past Puck?"

Lily shook her head, unable to get that goofy smile off her face. With all the drama, she had forgotten how much fun it was just to talk and laugh with RJ. He could make a stupid conversation like what their masters call each other in private into a lively debate much to the amusement of the other JKP staff who happened to hear some. He made the world seem so different than its usual, mundane self and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Maybe her spirit did choose right because she wouldn't give this up for anything. She wanted to be with RJ, she loved this place, his world, and he made her happy. In times like this she thought of her dad and his multitude of attempts at a happily ever after. Perhaps happiness and love didn't come hand in hand but she was beginning to see that you could always find some of one in the other. As far as loving RJ went, she decided to let her emotions take their own course, she certainly didn't mind.

RJ for his part was starting to see the wisdom of the masters not telling them it was mutual. Apart from their teachers being just plain cruel and unusual, they needed that time to sort through what they felt and come to terms with it especially since they didn't recognize those feelings previously. Having good ole Batman tell him out of the blue that he had always loved Lily but just didn't know it would have seriously spazzed him out and probably sent him into some next level of denial. (**A/N: That would have been my reaction :P**) But sure enough, he was slowly finding the love he had been waiting for with her or maybe it was always there, who knew? _I did, _his wolf smirked. RJ groaned internally, I was wondering when you'd make an appearance, what do you want? _What are you doing?_ RJ briefly considered the idea that his wolf was becoming like an annoying teenager. I am working, RJ shot back anyway, and having a wonderful conversation with our mate. Got a problem with that? _Actually yes, why are you here discussing inane subjects with our mate when you could be upstairs doing something far more pleasurable?_ RJ felt himself get a little hot under the collar at the images the wolf produced and tried regain his focus. Stop that! All things in good time! RJ mentally closed the conversation.

Lily was staring with at him with a crooked smile, "Talking with the wolf?"

"It's always nice to hear from him," RJ grimaced and Lily giggled.

"Speaking of which," Lily checked the time and began to dry her hands. "I have my meeting with Master Puck. I'll see you later." She skipped around the work table to hug RJ, snickering when he breathed in her scent. "Bye RJ," she pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips but it was enough to make her skin blaze and the wolf tightened his grip like a vice. Before she could even comprehend what happened, he had pinned her between himself and table, devouring her mouth. "My meeting…I…have to go…" she whispered against his lips.

"In that case…" RJ growled, nipping a path to the base of her neck where he sucked and bit one spot repeatedly. Lily vaguely realised what he was doing but didn't have the strength or desire to push him away. In fact, she wanted it. Finally RJ stepped away to admire his masterpiece; one dark spot clearly blossomed on her fair skin. "Dare you to wear your hair up," RJ taunted. Never one to back down, Lily loosened her hair and pulled it up into a higher, tighter ponytail. The pair smirked at each other as she left, when she was gone RJ got to work on something he had up his sleeve.

Lily proudly left her hair exactly as it was all the way to the Academy. She got to the lake and saw Master Puck seated on her customary rock. "MASTER PUCK!" she happily called out while running over. Puck was overjoyed to hear the girl's cheery tone, things must have gone well between her and RJ last night. That's when she saw the mark, oh things must have gone really well.

"Well someone is in a good mood," Master Puck chuckled.

"RJ and I are better now," that was best way Lily could sum it up.

"I should hope so, after waking my poor husband up at the 3 am. Now what's this I'm told about a laundry room?" Lily slapped her forehead lightly and explained the whole Tracy situation to Master Puck starting from their phone call right up to this morning, leaving out the pet name debate naturally. "I am glad that you are beginning to feel more comfortable with the heat. Now where did we leave off?"

"What happened after he left your room?" Lily asked eagerly.

Puck barely contained her amusement, "In a word – nothing. After Swoop swooped out, I lay on my bed trying to understand what on earth just happened. I couldn't bring myself to go out, I was so confused and what if I ran into Swoop again? How could I possibly explain my actions to him? I pretended to feel ill so they would send food to my room. Even though it was hardly enough to fulfill my cravings, it kept the cramps at bay and I couldn't bear facing the bat just then. The next day I had to come out to teach my classes but when I wasn't teaching I was running from Swoop. For days he tried every tactic under the sun to catch me but I couldn't handle him right then. I didn't understand what was going on with me. There were times when I'd literally run, as in a dead run, not bothering to make up excuses or anything, just to get away. My status as teacher and master stopped him from doing anything too drastic but I knew that he could level that playing field easily if he chose to. Then six days after the incident in my room something happened. I was running from Swoop who had yet again attempted to corner me when I was stopped by Master Paw, the bear master. He was a dear friend of mine so I couldn't just brush him off particularly when it seemed as though he was one of the few that remained unaffected by my scent. So I was speaking to him when I noticed Swoop by a tree. I tried to make it look like I was deep in conversation with Paw but apparently it appeared more intimate than that. Swoop came to us and bluntly asked if he could borrow me for one moment, he claimed to need help on a technique. Paw of course had no idea what was going on so he left and Swoop almost dragged me around the corner. The second we were alone he pressed me against the wall and kissed the daylight out of me. He broke the kiss to ask, 'Why have you been running?' 'You ran first,' I countered. 'Would you have preferred me take you right then and there?' Of course, the truth was yes but I was again gifted with a rare moment of intelligence and stayed quiet. Swoop knew my answer anyway, 'You entice me, tempt me, practically throw yourself me then pretend as if nothing happened? Now I see you with Paw?' I was seriously offended at this point. He made it sound like I was some slut. 'There is nothing between myself and Paw,' I shoved him away and couldn't help but add, 'and if there was it would be none of your business.' That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Before I could react, he had me pinned against the wall, barely able to move. 'You are mine,' he hissed. 'If I have to fight Paw and this whole damned academy to prove it.' Which, on a side note, is almost exactly what he had to do. 'Have you forgotten? I've tasted you Puck, kissed you, held you, felt your heat beckon me. It's doing now, go on deny it! Tell me you don't want me right here, right now!' Dear god that would have been the blackest lie ever told in the history of Pai Zhua. I craved him, my scent must have been flowing in waves. He bit down on my neck and my whole body literally vibrated. That caused him to growl and bite harder, there was no space between us to do more but it was already too much. He bit just a little harder and I actually came in his arms. Take it easy there dear." Puck chuckled as Lily's scent increased.

"Sorry," Lily blushed.

"I'm not ashamed of what happened. To me my story with Swoop is one that is perfect, for us. Just as yours is perfect for you and RJ. We all take different paths in the search for love but if and when we find it, why should we not be proud of what it took to get us there? Don't you wear your mark happily, for the whole world to see? So don't apologize Lily, I'm happy that we had that passion even more so that it continued on even to today. Besides it was hot." The two laughed in harmony.

"I bet you had a mark to match mine," Lily giggled.

"Indeed I did," Puck nodded. "Oooooh I could have killed Swoop for that though, crazy about him as I was. Although I couldn't show mine, being a teacher that would have been appalling. Luckily it was still cool enough that I could get away with high neck sweaters. At the time, we were both in shock. On the upside, we weren't running but on the downside, we had no idea exactly where to go from there. Thankfully the bell signalling class tolled and we broke apart just. 'I have to go,' I whispered though I wasn't sure why. I kissed him once and left him there. And this is where we stop for today."

Lily was somewhat awestruck, "That is just incredible. This has got to be one of the best love stories I've ever heard."

"Ah, ah," Puck held up a finger. "We weren't in love then, nor did we instantly fall in love after the mating. This is about how the heat brought us together, the love we discovered on our own. That isn't to say I didn't care very deeply for Swoop. As you now properly understand, there are mutual feelings. It was much like how people go from being friends or crushes to boyfriends and girlfriends to lovers and then sometimes to spouses only a lot faster. The middle part is generally crushed together so it's impossible to make out which point you're at until the end."

"But then how does one-sided mating…especially if it's mutual…"

"Just because you're attracted to someone doesn't necessarily mean you have to be with them. Do we have sex with every man that crosses our fancy? We come across people we are attracted to physically all the time but that doesn't mean we were inclined to mate with them all. But there is always hope for those who are in unmated one-side love. As long as they are unmated, there is still a chance for them to choose another although it takes nothing short than somehow defeating the chosen mate in some manner. People challenged Swoop for me, obviously he beat them except the last one, I took care of him."

"What happened?" Lily queried.

Puck bristled some, "The little prick went rogue when he realised he couldn't win fairly. He knocked Swoop unconscious with an illegal blow. From where I was, it looked he had killed him." Lily gasped. "But once I ascertained that Swoop was alive, I had the medic take him and pounded the piece of crap into the dust for ever crossing me. Then I put an end to those stupid challenges and went to look after my mate, to hell with anyone else. Some people chose to ridicule Swoop for having me finish the fight but he didn't care. Time to get back don't you think?"

"Yep," Lily got up and stretched. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Naturally." The pair hugged and Lily walked away.

Swoop materialised from somewhere, "You won't be seeing her."

"SWOOP! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Puck was breathing rather hard. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"You're at my favourite part of the story, why wouldn't I listen in?" Swoop held his wife.

Puck rolled her eyes, "Of course that would be your favourite part. What do you mean I won't be seeing Lily tomorrow?"

Swoop smiled, "RJ asked me to tell you. He has plans."

**A/N: Thank you to Hotgirlow for the pet name suggestion. In hindsight that was a rather hard challenge. Let's try again shall we? Other than the wedding ring I'm pretty sure you're all dying to see ;) WHAT KIND OF GIFT SHOULD RJ GIVE LILY? Just like before, leave your ideas in the reviews and I shall pick one or two to be featured in the next chapter of HEAT! Stay tuned! R&R PLZ!**


	19. Again

Heat  
Chapter 19 – Again

_His breathe scorched the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. So close, so very close. She almost cried in frustration, undulating her hips in a feeble attempt to get him where she needed it most. He laughed against her but relented, giving her what she wanted. It had her arching off the bed while the room spun –_

Lily's eyes snapped open. RJ was holding her tight, nostrils flared, breathing deeply, valiantly trying to remain in control. But for Lily it was like her body was on autopilot as she reached up and pulled him down on her. Kissing him desperately RJ caved in a heartbeat, pushing her deeper into the hammock, ensuring the covers blocked them from view. Was this really happening? But before Lily could really entertain the notion RJ pulled back with a smirk.

"Good morning," he whispered huskily.

"But – but - " Lily couldn't even begin to voice her disapproval.

"I know, believe me I know," RJ sweetly kissed her forehead. "But not yet."

"I bet the wolf spirit disagrees," Lily pouted. _Oh my cheetah, you have no idea_ the wolf sulked. We had a deal, RJ reminded him. _One that I am sorely regretting now, _thewolf replied. Too bad, RJ shot back.

Out loud he said, "The wolf spirit and I made a deal for today."

Almost against her will her curiosity was peaked, "What was that?"

RJ nuzzled her face, relieved she wasn't too mad. "Today, you're all mine."

"RJ was the blindfold really necessary?" Lily laughed while they drove. All she knew was that RJ told Master Puck she wouldn't come around that day and instructed Lily to wear a swimsuit under her outfit, maybe they were going to a pool.

"Yep, we're playing by my rules." RJ grinned over the steering wheel, this was going to be their day. At last they reached their destination. "Okay you can take it off now."

Lily eagerly ripped it off but quickly became confused, "The zoo?"

"Yes the zoo," RJ reached over to kiss her hand. "Our first date of sorts was here. And while that day will be something to tell our grandkids about, I thought we should try it again, without all the angst. Plus I have few surprises for you." Lily resisted the urge to squeal, something about this was already screaming romantic and they hadn't even left the car yet. She nodded eagerly and hopped out of the van, RJ following suit. Holding hands, they went through the park in an almost perfect re-enactment of their first visit. RJ was right though, the lack of overall drama made it more fun and they could just relax for a change. When they got to the cheetah enclosure RJ pulled her towards the employee entrance. "Surprise number one," he said response to her unspoken question. He cleared security and they went into a kennel looking area. RJ called out, "Sam?"

"Right here!" a voice shouted back. Then a well-built man with short auburn hair came around the corner. "Oh RJ, it's you. How's it been buddy?"

"Good," the two hugged. RJ turned to Lily, "Lily this is my friend Sam, he went to Pai Zhua too."

"A Pai Zhua working at a zoo? That makes sense for some strange reason," Lily joked while shaking hands.

"That's what RJ said," Sam shrugged. "My answer is still the same; I love it. I suppose you're here for the recent additions? Follow me." Sam led them to small room off to the side where a cheetah lay on a blanket surrounded by cubs. Without a wit of compunction, Lily dropped to her knees to cuddle the tiny creatures. "Adorable aren't they?" Sam asked although the question was completely rhetorical. "Swift, the mama, did herself well I must say." Lily glanced at the mother and it seemed like the cheetah was staring at her with a knowing look. They maintained eye contact for some time before a nudging recaptured her attention. One little cub was playfully pushing against her hand. Lily giggled and picked it up. "That's one of the girls," Sam commented.

"Hey there baby girl," Lily cooed. "You're a beautiful one, aren't you?"

Watching Lily interact with the newborn, RJ nodded at Sam who nodded in return and left to get something. RJ crouched down beside his mate, "Like her?"

"Like her? I love her!" Lily insisted. The cub was currently purring as Lily gently combed her fingers through its hair.

"Then she's yours." Lily jolted in shock, did he just say… RJ pecked her cheek, "The zoo has a sponsor program so we can adopt this little lady and make sure she gets food and whatever else she may need. Especially in the off season. We get to name her too."

"Oh RJ," Lily bounced a little in spot. Suddenly Sam reappeared with the paperwork and they moved to sign everything. Lily decided to name the – her – no_ their _cub Spirit, which was now written on a collar around the cub's neck. Finally after an hour of play, it was time for them to go. "Be back soon baby," Lily tickled Spirit's chin. They bid Sam and the rest of the cheetah family goodbye and went back out to the main park. Lily wrapped her arms around RJ as they walked, "I think we just became parents."

RJ kissed the top of her head, "Then Spirit is the luckiest baby cheetah ever, with two wonderful mama cheetahs."

"And one daddy wolf," Lily teased. "Don't forget."

"I could never, but my job doesn't kick in until she starts bringing boys home." The two laughed and that was it – the debate on proper cheetah boys for Spirit and when she'd be old enough to bring one home began. The implications of this conversation weren't lost on the couple but they did not want to worry about that right then, today was a day to be happy. Their discussion on good cheetah parenting carried them all the way to gift shop where Lily got a devious look.

"Oh RJ…" she said in singsong pointing at the building. "I hope you're credit card made a full recovery."

RJ groaned theatrically, "How could it? You practically murdered it last time."

"You brought me here." She merrily informed him, "Time to _pay_ the consequences." Lily dragged RJ in and in keeping with tradition selected five plushies although this time she did pay attention to price and chose the cute yet affordable ones. RJ raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly low total and Lily smiled. "You did just adopt a cheetah for me."

"My wallet thanks you dear lady but I ordered something for you," RJ gave the saleslady his order number and she returned with a medium sized box wrapped in yellow paper and purple ribbons.

She sent the box on the counter and gave them their total. RJ calmly handed over his card while Lily eyed the box with excitement. The saleslady winked as they collected their bags, "You lovebirds have a good day."

"Thanks," Lily said over her shoulder.

Outside RJ grumbled good-naturedly, "She didn't even get one species right."

Lily poked his side, "Cats and dogs aren't meant to get along let alone fall in love – or mate." She tacked on hastily.

RJ gulped a little but refused to let anything interrupt their happiness, "Then explain coyotes and bats?"

Lily giggled, grateful for the subject change, "I guess all Pai Zhua are weirdoes but I doubt anyone will complain." They got back into the van and Lily asked, "Where to next? The park?"

"Do we really need more poison ivy jokes in our lives?" RJ said wryly. "I came up with a good compromise though so hang tight."

They stopped to get an army's worth of Tex Mex at the local Taco Bell then hit the road. Again Lily had no idea where they were going but now able to see, she could tell they were heading to the coast. Suddenly RJ's request for her to wear her swimsuit made sense. They were going the BEACH! It seemed like forever since she'd last been. Lily clapped like child as they pulled up to secluded stretch of sand away from all the tourists. It was nothing but sky, water, and sand but it was breathtaking, "RJ this is gorgeous."

"I used come here when I was kid," RJ explained getting their old blanket and food from the van. "My dad's place isn't far, just down the beach." He pointed and Lily squinted, she could very barely see an outline of some kind of building but she could definitely make out the Pai Zhua arch near it. Casey must've gone there to train.

RJ set up the picnic and straightened up to take in the sea air. Being the shark master's son, he always had an appreciation for the ocean. But being here, with Lily, he suddenly found everything ten times as wonderful. They ate the food peacefully, no unnecessary chatter, just them, the waves, and the occasional seagull. When they were done, Lily got that impish look back on her face. "Play with me?"

RJ who was leaning on his elbow, let out a throaty chuckle, "That's not how it went."

"You're right my mistake." With an evil smile, Lily rose to her feet and brazenly stripped off her top and shorts. RJ promptly sat up and turned from her, pretending to meditate. Lily shook her head and knelt behind the wolf. She let her hands run down his chest, enjoying the shudder it got, she nipped at his shoulder. "Play with me," she breathed into his ear.

"Run," he growled and the game was on. For the sake of 'authenticity' RJ got rid of his shirt and chased his mate through sand and water. They splashed and dunked each other like overgrown children, the world became another place, another universe altogether. In this spot, nothing else mattered. Finally RJ caught Lily and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her back to their spot. The first of the cool evening breezes blew and Lily shivered. Like magic, RJ produced another blanket for her while he collected some drift wood and built a fire. When the flames were bright and crackling, he joined her, placing the box on her lap. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I've been waiting for my chance," Lily tugged the ribbons loose and opened the lid. Sitting inside the box was a stuffed purple wolf with a yellow bow around its neck. "Awww," she hugged it. "It's almost too cute for words."

"Look at his wrist," RJ prompted.

Lily examined the wolf's paw and saw a purple and yellow bead bracelet with a single silver charm; a crescent moon with a lily. "It's perfect RJ." She put it on, watching it glimmer in the firelight." You're really spoiling me today, you even indulged my plushie addiction."

"I noticed you were missing a wolf in your collection, couldn't have that could we?" RJ teased.

Lily looked at him, later on she would swear she felt it, her heart falling in love with man next to her. "That's because my wolf is right here." They kissed again, quickly going back for another, then another.

"My cheetah," RJ breathed as they fell back. "Soon sweetheart, soon," he promised into her skin. "We will be one."

"Yes," she gasped. She steered his mouth back to hers, their bodies twining together effortlessly. They wouldn't mate but there was something so much more about just doing this.

Master Finn who was spying on them turned away as the moment became intimate. He had been attracted by sounds of laughter and what appeared to be his son's voice. He watched with paternal amusement at their antics, reflecting on how well they really did fit. He looked down at the medallion is his hand, something he'd been carrying around since this whole mating business started. _Maybe it's time I talk to Lily._

**A/N: Hey guys, don't worry, nothing ominous I swear but this idea popped into my head while brainstorming for this chapter. Many many thanks to GoldDragonNinja, doglover500, Hotgirlow, and .Dawn for your suggestions – you guys rock! I will see if we can keep this at a T but be prepared for the rating to change just for safety if nothing else. So stay tuned for the next chapter of HEAT! R&R PLZ! **


	20. Blessing

Heat  
Chapter 20 – Blessing

"Aw that is so sweet, a cheetah cub!" Fran squealed.

"Yesterday was fantastic," Lily said peacefully. Her out of control hormones aside, she had never been so content. The only problem was that the closer she and RJ got, the more her body demanded they mate immediately but there were still things they had to deal with before they got to that. Were they ready for that kind of commitment? She loved RJ, she was sure of it but the hormones made it hard to pick apart her feelings. A piece of her said it was too soon for it to be actually be love while another reminded her that the circumstances were known to accelerate the situation. She thought about what Puck said about not magically falling in love before or after mating. Perhaps they ought to take a leaf out of their masters' book and celebrate their passion and find the love in their own way. Just then RJ came in, snagging a pizza and kissing her cheek as he passed and she smiled, she could live with that.

Fran began humming a very familiar tune and began waltzing around the work table suddenly bursting out singing, "Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly."

"Really Fran?" Lily giggled and joined in, "Just a little change, small to say the least."

"Both a little scared," Fran hugged her friend. "Neither one prepared," they nodded at each other. "Beauty and the beast…" that got them laughing.

Lily allowed herself to be pulled into the childish dancing, the pair singing together, "Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise!" Lily twirled and her eyes landed on the clock, "Oh I've got to go, you can finish without me."

"Not the same," Fran fake-pouted.

Casey entered the kitchen, "Fran, RJ wants two mighty jungles and a classic pepperoni. Is the Hawaiian finished?"

"Yep, got it right here," Fran pulled it out oven right on cue. Casey shocked both women by looping an arm around Fran's waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Didn't want you to feel left out," Casey winked and left.

"Yeah," Lily couldn't stop grinning. "I think you can manage without me."

"So what happened after the little scene by the wall?" Lily leant back against the tree. The two women sat in their usual place, enjoying the peaceful day. As usual Lily recounted everything that had happened after their last meeting. Master Puck had been thrilled to hear all about it and offered her congratulations for their adopted cheetah.

"Swoop and I didn't know what to do with ourselves. First things first, we had to figure out what was going on with me. Obviously we couldn't go trumpeting our problem that would've been a nightmare. Thankfully fate intervened and I met with Master Crane. She was a number of years my senior and no longer teaching, however Master Mao requested that I bring her some documents she'd requested and she picked up my scent instantly. At first she thought I knew everything. She gave me this knowing look, and said 'It must be a relief to get away from the Academy for you.' I was confused and asked her what she meant. She replied, 'Surely it cannot be amusing to have all males become brainless idiots with only the intent to get into your skirt.' That shocked me to my core. I said to her, 'You know what's going on with me?' That got her attention, 'You don't?' I told her no. 'My dear you are in heat, surely someone at the academy… ' I just shook my head and she bade me to sit down. She took me through the basics of the heat and its implications. She herself had a mate and explained some of the more intimate aspects of such a relationship. I was less frightened but still scared if that makes any sense. I understood what was happening but everything still seemed out of control. 'You can't control it,' Master Crane said firmly when I voiced my concerns. 'This is out of your hands but still in very good ones. Your spirit shall not lead you astray.' That's when I bit the bullet and told her about Swoop. She just laughed. 'The heat never fails to make a scandal,' she chuckled. 'In my time it was a true male cub that was five years younger than his female master. Don't fret dear, your spirit doesn't care and the Elders can't do anything about it so they'll frown and shake their heads then let you go. As for the others, like I just said the heat never fails to make a scandal. I can guarantee something juicier will happen and they'll forget you ever existed.' Of course, she too failed to mention the mutual feelings but apparently that's the tradition. Still I felt even better so I thanked her and went back to the school to tell Swoop. But I want to save that conversation for tomorrow." Puck repressed a smile at thought of the next part of the story. Swoop would definitely be listening in for that.

Lily was way too used to her master doing this to her, "Fine, always leaving me mid-way."

"The story is coming to an end," Puck warned. "Maybe someday you'll have to explain your story to some scared cub."

"I wouldn't mind," Lily shrugged. "But I swear the first thing I plan on telling them is that it's mutual." Puck snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Lily-cub, I swore the same thing," the pair snorted. Lily stood up and Puck sighed, "Time to get back."

"Yes," Lily stretched and hugged the coyote. "Thanks Master Puck, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Lily," Puck tossed a pebble into the lake.

Upon re-entering the pizzeria, Lily immediately saw Master Finn talking to RJ by the cash register. She tried to slip by quietly but Finn noticed her and called out, "Lily!"

"Hi Master Finn," Lily greeted rather awkwardly. The man did catch her naked with his son and they weren't about to take a bath either.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Finn smiled but Lily's stomach twisted. If this would be anything like his talk with RJ…

Even RJ looked a bit worried, "Dad…is there something wrong?"

"No nothing at all. I just wanted to speak with my son's girlfriend. Is that so bad?"

Lily shook her head, "It's fine, let's go to the front." Finn nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. They went out to the side of the building away from the tables. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I owe an apology Lily. I overreacted that day and I acted out of shock and - well to be honest…" Finn took a breath, "fear. I'm sure RJ has told you my story with his mother." He waited for her to nod before continuing, "I compared you and RJ to myself and Brianna and I was scared things would turn out for you like they did for us. Not that I'm suggesting anything about your character," he added hastily. "Actually it was the exact opposite, I feared RJ would do what his mother did and I am more ashamed of even entertaining the idea than you can ever imagine. He was always such a free spirit, just like her, but RJ is his own man with a good sense of right and wrong. If I still had any doubts, they were erased yesterday when I saw you two at the beach. Don't worry," he chuckled ruefully as she paled. "I may be an old man but I learn fast, I turned away when things got intimate. Back to the point, watching you simply enjoy each other's company I saw that you had what Brianna and I never did. Not just lust and passion, but respect, affection, caring, and so much more. Which is why I decided to give you this." He handed her a medallion with thin black cords that made it a necklace. It was smaller than her palm, bronze and slightly tarnished with age. The design was stunning; the old intricate Pai Zhua crest with space in the center for these words in a language she couldn't understand.

"It's beautiful," Lily tilted it in the light to see the words better. "What does it say?"

"It's ancient Pai Zhua script, simply translated it means 'beyond the flesh'. It was custom for men to give this to their mates as a show true, deeper love." Finn's face became unreadable, "It was meant for RJ's mother." Lily looked up stunned. "I know RJ thinks his parents had a simple fling, I put that idea there. I didn't want to demonize his mother more. Just because I wasn't bound by monogamy practices didn't mean I didn't want love like any another man. When Brianna came along I thought I had found my true mate. So I had this made for her but it quickly became clear that she wasn't interested in anything beyond the flesh. She left, returning only once with RJ. I rather foolishly hoped that she was finally ready to settle down but no, I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"I'm sorry," Lily patted his arm.

Finn shook his head, "Don't be. RJ is more than enough reason for me to never regret what happened. I want you to have this, you deserve it far more than Brianna. You are a true mate, one that knows there is more to relationship than just intimacy. Even if you're not in love with him, I can tell that you care deeply for my son and I couldn't ask for better. I trust you, I trust you both."

Lily gripped the metal circle, "Master Finn I swear to you I will never hurt RJ. I'll always be there for him. I love him way too much for - " She stopped abruptly having said it out loud for the first time but she refused to duck her head, she would not be ashamed of her feelings.

Master Finn nodded with a smile. "Take care of my son Lily," he echoed his words from before.

"I promise," Lily vowed.

"And tell the blockhead to marry you already," the two laughed together. Around the corner, RJ smiled in spite of the weird mix of emotions in him. Relief, anger, sadness, hurt, happiness, joy and so much more. He could tell the conversation was coming to an end and crept quietly back to the kitchen to await his cheetah.

Lily walked in to find RJ rolling out pizza dough, "Hey."

"Hey," RJ smiled. "What did my dad want?"

"To give me this," she held up the medallion proudly. "It's an old Pai Zhua symbol meant for true mates, I guess this is his way of giving us his blessing."

"Can I see?" He extended his hand and she dropped it into his palm. "It's nice. Was that all?"

"No we talked for a bit," Lily shrugged, taking up the grater and cheese. "He apologized for overreacting that day. He was just worried about us being together just for the physical side of things."

"I suppose that had something to do with my mom," RJ baited while getting a board. In his peripheral vision, he could see Lily had slowed down grating, probably weighing her words.

"It did," Lily replied evenly.

"Did he talk about her much?" RJ put the dough on the board and began to prepare a fresh pizza. Lily looked mightily uncomfortable, a piece of him thought maybe he shouldn't be putting her through this but he had to know where she stood.

"Basically he told me his side of the story," Lily finally said. "Turns out it was more for him than it was for her. Anyway, what's done is done. He doesn't regret anything and we would never do that to each other, it's pointless bringing all that up again."

RJ smiled to himself, she was right, why did it matter? Besides, Lily had already been more honest with him that he'd expected. He supposed if he outright asked her she would tell him the whole truth but what would it accomplish really? Deciding that story was best left to the sands of time, RJ gave her back the medallion. His father was right, she did deserve it. "Anything else?"

"Oh and he saw us at the beach but turned away when we became…"

"Occupied with each other?" RJ winked. Her scent increased tenfold and he grumbled lowly, "Easy there sweetheart, we're at work."

"For now," she winked back and left with some fresh pies to be served.

RJ stared at the spot she had occupied until he caught himself. The chef braced the counter and just laughed, _I love you too Lily_.

**A/N: Hey guys, Yay they finally admitted they love each other but that also means the story is coming to an end **** I'm not sure yet but I don't think they'll be more than one or two chapters after this. I'll save all the mushy sad author stuff for the end but you guys know I love your reviews so STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HEAT! ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


End file.
